


The Ballad of You, Me, and Everything in Between

by bluetoast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy Talk, Road Trip, Shameless Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Ben Solo, There will be Plot, i think i got all of them, mentions of drug abuse, slight age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: Alpha Ben Solo just wanted to get to his new job in Yellowstone National Park by the weekend. He'd had it planned out - get through the major cities outside of rush hours, be there and settled by Saturday. Pretty easy, considering most traffic was headed east, to Woodstock.That was before an omega named Rey Johnson tapped on the window of his Volkswagen bus in some spit in the dirt town in Ohio asking for a ride.





	1. Chapter 1

The August morning was already ungodly hot. Barely past nine and the temperature rapidly inching up to ninety, and it'd top out well over the hundred degree mark shortly after lunchtime. The plan for today was get out of the Ohio River Valley and, if possible, reach Iowa before dark. Ben Solo mustered a smile as he set down two bottles of Coke on the counter, along with a bag of taco chips. The man behind the register was in serious need of a bottle of shampoo, or a pair of scissors. He didn't object to guys wearing their hair long – but you should at least keep it clean. 

Basic hygiene.

“This all for you?” He punched in the numbers on the register. 

“Tank of gas on pump three.” He covered a yawn. “What's the average time to get from here to St. Louis?” He handed the man twenty. 

“If traffic's light, six hours.” He gave him a sideways glance. “Seems most people are heading east, not west, going to New York.” 

“Some of us are stuck having to do responsible adult shit.” He muttered as the man handed him back his change and he stuffed it into his wallet. Six hours to St. Louis, if the traffic was light. At this rate, he might not get to Wyoming until the middle of next week. “You have a nice day.” He gathered up his purchases and went back outside, grimacing at the rush of heat. 

He stuck one of the Cokes into the cooler and snapped the cap off the other, taking a long swig as the looked around the station, some tiny town he couldn't remember the name of. He shook his head and got back into the van, setting his drink down in the cup holder, grimacing at the slight pain in his back. “I swear this seat moves forward six inches every time I get out of it.” He muttered, fumbling with his keys.

“Hey.” A ragged voice came from his left and he turned, looking into the exhausted face of an omega girl who couldn't be much older than eighteen, and was clearly ready to fall asleep standing up.

He rolled the window down a little further. “Hey yourself, young lady.” 

She shifted on her feet, shooting a glance into the store and back at him. “Would you give me a ride? Please?”

Ben frowned. Omegas didn't get into cars with strange alphas, particularly unclaimed omegas who didn't look old enough to buy a bottle of booze.“You in some kind of trouble?” 

She shot a look back behind her, worrying her bottom lip as she turned to face him again. “It's complicated. No drugs or anything.” She adjusted the bag on her shoulder. “I have to get out of here while I can.” 

Something wasn't adding up here. Ben arched an eyebrow at her. “How old are you?”

“Twenty.” She pulled a small coin purse from her bag and took out a small book from within, holding it out towards him. A British passport stated her name was Rey Johnson, date of birth, May seventh, nineteen forty-eight. Place of birth, Addleston, Surrey.“I have gas money, and I know how to fix cars.” 

Shaking his head, he indicated the passenger seat with his thumb, knowing he needed to do the responsible thing rather than leaving her here. Besides, the guy behind the counter looked shady enough to kidnap random omegas and sell them to drug dealers to cover debts, or for a fix. “You have a problem going west?” 

“West works!” She ran around to the other side of the car and got in, setting her bag at her feet as he started up the car. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” He drove out of the service station, and headed for the interstate. This was almost exactly how those bad horror movies he'd seen at the drive-in started, except the drivers were unsuspecting girls and the hitchhikers were guys who looked like him. “I'm Ben. Ben Solo.” He glanced back over at his passenger, who was holding her arms against her body, looking halfway between tears and sleep. “You okay?”

“I'll feel better when this place is miles behind us.” She swallowed, sitting back and tugged on the hem of her cuff-off shorts. She rubbed her face, shuddering. Jittery little thing – either she was lying about the drugs, or she was nervous about whatever she'd left back there returning.“How far west are you going?”

“Cody, Wyoming.” He answered as they passed a mile-marker. He didn't feel the need to go into details. She was a stranger he was giving a ride to, and when this trip was over, it'd be nothing but a memory of a day or two on the road together. Hell, this was most likely going to last until they got to St. Louis and he could drop her off at the Greyhound, she could get a ride to anywhere in the country she wanted to go from there. 

“Is the town in the mountains?” Rey's voice cut into his thoughts and he glanced over at her. 

“Yeah.” He smiled, remembering the last time he'd been there. “Yeah, it is.” 

She smiled. “Mountains sound nice.” She gave him an absent smile. “I might fall asleep. I've been walking most of the night.”

“Go ahead.” He reached down and took another swig from his Coke bottle. “I'll wake you up for lunch. You have any allergies or preferences in that department?”

“When it comes to food, I'll eat almost anything.” She yawned, closing her eyes. “Never was picky when it came to eating. Unless it's still moving.” 

“Little chance of finding that sort of cuisine on the road we're taking. Shouldn't have much of a traffic problem either.” He smiled absently and took another drink. “Most people are headed the other direction. Some kind of music festival in New York.” 

“No, thank you.” She grimaced. “Like you'd be able to hear and enjoy the music with all those people around. I'm not big on crowds.” She shuddered. “Besides, it'll end up being a drug fest, and worse.” 

“Don't doubt you there. You go on and go to sleep if you want.” He reached over and turned the radio, fiddling with the dial until a station came in clear, the strains of Jefferson Airplane's 'The Ballad of You, and Me, and Pooneil' coming out of the speakers. “Sorry in advance if I start singing along with the music.” 

“I don't mind.” She covered a yawn, resting her head against the side of the van. “I snore, so I'd say it's an even trade.” 

He chuckled, taking one last swig of soda before putting the bottle back into the holder and tightened his grip on the wheel as they raced down the interstate. “You haven't heard me sing yet.”

She grinned at him,shaking her head. “I'll be the judge of your singing later.” 

He reached back behind her seat and pulled out one of his pillows. “Here, this will help.” 

“Thanks.” She took the offered item and set it against her door, settling back down. “Where are you coming from?” 

“Annapolis, in Maryland.” He glanced over and saw she had her nose pressed into the pillow, and he felt his cheeks go slightly pink. “Get some sleep, Rey.” He answered as the song ended and the deejay started talking.

“That was Jefferson Airplane. They're on the list of bands at Woodstock, brothers and sisters, and you best be heading towards New York state if you're not already headed in the right direction.” There was a pause. “Hurricane Camille has been upgraded to a category four hurricane, and reports from the Gulf say it has changed course, predicted to make landfall in Mississippi, we may be in for a rainy start to next week here in the Ohio Valley.”

“It'll miss us entirely, it's Virginia and Pennsylvania where it's going to get the rain. I wouldn't live on the Gulf Coast, not for all the gold in Fort Knox.” Ben snorted. “Have to spend it all rebuilding my house every four or five years.” 

“Will there be snow in Cody?” Rey mumbled. “I do love snow.” 

“Not until the end of September, maybe October.” He answered, absently wondering if she'd stick around so long. He shook his head and pulled into a left lane to pass an eighteen wheeler. He was fairly certain she wouldn't. Hell, she'd probably opt for a bus to California when they reached Kansas City.

Maybe.

* 

Rey rubbed her face as the noise of the van making its way up an exit ramp woke her. She wasn't certain how long she had been sleeping; and despite the uncomfortable position, felt oddly refreshed. She looked over at Ben, who smiled when he met her gaze. She returned the smile, looking out the window. “Where are we?” 

“St Elmo, Indiana. A billboard had a diner advertised. It sounded better than getting convenience food. That stuff is going to end up killing half the country before the century is out. Besides, I wanted to stop before we got to Saint Louis.” He shook his head as he pulled onto the local highway. “How'd you sleep?”

“Okay.” She stretched and yawned. “How long was I out?”

“Nearly five hours. You weren't snoring too loud.” He chuckled. “Your stomach growling was louder.”

She gave him an annoyed look which was completely ruined by her aforementioned stomach rumbling almost as loud as the car's engine. “I skipped breakfast – and I didn't have much dinner either.” 

He eased the car into the parking lot of a building which looked as if it didn't know the forties were long over. “Well, you definitely need something better than McDonald's if you've gone without food for so long.” He shut down the engine. “You're not a vegetarian, are you?”

“Hardly.” she laughed as they got out of the van, and had to do a double take. She never would have guessed her traveling companion was so tall; she had known he was an alpha before she got into the car, but she'd rarely seen one around his age who looked like you expected an alpha to look – and not act like it. “Think they have onion rings?”

“Place like this?” He held the door open for her. “Undoubtedly. Probably big enough to put around your wrist.” The interior smelled of fried everything and strong coffee. There were only a handful of tables occupied, and Ben led her over to a booth halfway between the door and the far window. “Bet they have amazing pie too.” 

Rey smiled as a waitress set down two glasses of water and two menus. “No dessert unless you have vegetables.” She teased and turned to look at the woman standing by their table. “Hi.” 

“Afternoon, welcome to Sid's, I'm Helen and I'll be taking care of you today. Can I bring you something else to drink?” 

Ben glanced at the menu. “Coffee and a vanilla milkshake, please.” 

“Not a problem,” she scribbled the order down. “And for you?” She addressed Rey.

“Coffee and a strawberry milkshake, thank you.” She took a sip of water; it tasted wrong. Not poisoned, not bad – simply not the water she knew.

“I'll get those right in for you, and give you some more time to look over the menu. Our Wednesday special is meatloaf and mashed potatoes, served with a side of green beans.” She nodded and walked away.

Rey looked at the offerings, each one sounding better than the last. “Trouble is everything sounds good when you're hungry.” 

“I know what you mean.” He took a sip of water. “Don't worry about the meal, I'll cover it.” 

She gave him a look. “If you insist, I'm paying for the next tank of gas.” 

He winked at her over the glass. “Sounds fair.” He set the menu down. “I know what I'm having.” He sat back as Helen came back with their coffee. 

“Be a few more minutes on the milkshakes. Are you ready to order?” She set the mugs down and pulled the notepad from the pocket of her apron and glanced at Rey.

“The Hawaiian sandwich, please, with the fries and slaw.” she took a sip of coffee; she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a decent slice of ham. “And an order of onion rings.” 

“Sure thing. You want mayo?' She scribbled down the order. 

“Could I get it on the side, please?” She took a sip of water.

“Absolutely.” She finished writing on her pad and looked to Ben. “And for you?”

“I'll have the fried chicken, please – and I better get an order of onion rings as well. So I don't steal any of hers.” He grinned across the table at Rey. 

“You're such a sweetheart.” She intoned as the woman walked away. She rolled her shoulders before taking another drink of coffee. It was more to help her wake up from her heavy sleep, rather than any other purpose. Over the rim of the mug, she studied Ben, who seemed resolute in not looking at her. Such excellent manners; rare for an alpha. Maybe he was mated, or had been raised by an Omega. “What's in Cody?” 

“Huh?” He set his mug down as Helen returned with two tall glasses, setting their milkshakes on the table along with two straws and long spoons before departing. “I'm sorry, what did you ask me?”

“Why are you going to Cody?” She set her coffee mug down and opened her straw. “Work or vacation?”

“Work.” He took a drink from his milkshake. “Cody's the nearest town, I'm actually headed to Yellowstone for the US Geological Service.” He ducked his head. “Full time observation of the Yellowstone Caldera. Have a cabin in the park to live in, so basically, it's a matter of me getting out there and settling in. Spend the next some odd years making sure things are stable and reporting back to the department regularly.” 

“Seriously?” She sat back, awed. “You get to keep tabs on all the thermal fissures and what not and get paid to do it?” 

“Sounds great now. Not looking forward to when it's ten below zero, there's three feet of snow on the ground, and no way to get out of the valley besides snowmobile or snowshoes.” He managed a smile. “I'm going to have to get a dog.” He took a sip from his shake. “So what brings you to the States?”

“Pardon?” She gave him an odd look before laughing. “Oh, the accent.” She sat back, deciding she'd keep it simple and straightforward. “I was working in London and was dating a guy from the States. He asked me to come join this traveling acting troop he was sort of in charge of.” She took a breath. “I get over here, find out he's found some new omega, this one with a trust fund and a bigger rack, and I stuck around for a while, mostly to try and earn money to get home. Last week they all started in on some seriously bad drugs and I decided to split before I could get deported.”

“Good idea.” He made a face. “You don't think they'll come looking for you?” 

“I doubt it.” She managed a laugh; nearly every person in her former group were tripping on LSD when she left. “Odds are, they haven't noticed I'm gone, or if they have, think I'm off to town for supplies or something. Don't worry, I didn't take all the money from the tills, or anything.” She took a sip from her own shake, the wonderful cold and sweet flavor almost overwhelmed her senses and she closed her eyes to take another. 

“Good?” Ben chuckled and she opened her eyes to see him grinning at her.

“Amazing.” She tucked a loose curl behind her ear. “Could also be the weather and the fact I've not eaten since dinner yesterday.” 

“How far did you walk anyway?' He took a drink of coffee, his focus more on his drink than her. 

“Not sure, ten or eleven miles, maybe...” She frowned. “I wasn't really keeping track. I knew if I did that, I'd go crazy.” 

“I don't blame you. At least you had a road, so you knew you weren't going in circles.” He shook his head. “No wonder you fell asleep. I'm surprised you woke up.” 

She shrugged. “I might go back to sleep when we return to the car.” She set her arms on the table, leaning against her hand. “You don't mind, do you?”

“No.” He grinned and sat back as Helen returned with their food. She did the same as the woman set down their order, smiling.

“Let me know if I can get you two anything else.” She scanned the table, Rey guessed she was checking the levels in their water and coffee cups before retreating.

“If you want, I'll sleep during the day and drive at night. When are you expected in Cody?” 

“I start work on Monday, so I want to get there by Saturday so I can settle in.” He put a small quantity of ketchup on the corner of his plate of onion rings. “My only goal is to try and get through the major cities between rush hours. Once I get out on the plains, the only thing I'll need to keep in mind is the wind and weather.” 

She opened her sandwich and smeared some mayo on the top bun. “Trouble is finding gas stations open in the middle of the night.” 

“Exactly. Truck stops are, but little else.” From the corner of her eye she saw him take a napkin from the dispenser on the table and place it in his lap. “And I don't have a list of those.” 

She put her sandwich back together and cut it in half; she didn't trust it to stay together otherwise. “So how did you score such a sweet gig as Yellowstone?” She took a large bite of the sandwich, silently thanking whomever first paired ham and pineapple.

Ben added mustard to his ketchup on the onion ring plate. “I was the only person who applied who didn't show up for their interview stoned.” He smirked. “I also know to keep my political convictions to myself.” He picked up the chicken thigh in his order. “The PHD in geology also helped.”

“You don't look old enough to have one of those, if you don't mind me saying.” She picked up an onion ring. “You can't be any older than...” She went slightly pink. “How old are you, Ben? Because if I was going to guess, I'd say twenty-five.” 

“Really?” He arched an eyebrow. “Would you believe me if I said thirty?”

“I think it must be the clean-shaven look making you look younger.” She pulled the onion ring in half before running part of it through ketchup. “You ever think of letting your beard grow?” 

“What can I say, I get a kick out of getting carded in bars.” He smirked as he set down the chicken bone and picked up a fry. “Although I might let myself get a little scruffy looking while I'm out in Yellowstone.” 

She finished her onion ring, taking an napkin from the dispenser. “Scruffy would suit you.” She turned her attention to the sandwich, knowing if her mouth was full, the two of them didn't have to talk. As if they couldn't talk in the next leg of their journey. She'd set off away from the gang of people she'd spent most of the summer with without any clear idea of where she was going.

Her current destination was anywhere.

No job, no responsibilities. 

She could leave Ben to his own journey at any stop they made. Here, St. Louis, Omaha....

She took a drink of coffee before starting on her second sandwich half. She glanced across the table at Ben, who'd ate most of his chicken, and was now getting all of his fries into a pile. “I have my own, I won't be stealing any of yours.” 

He grinned at her. “Don't want to forget any. Besides, I don't want to waste food.” He wiped his fingers and took a sip of milkshake. “How's your meal?”

“Incredible.” She stuffed the last of her sandwich her mouth. They could talk later.

*

Despite it being summer, the little campground in Missouri was practically deserted. They hadn't spoken much all afternoon, content to listening to the radio as they made their way west. Ben finished tying the rain cover on the tent as Rey came out from the interior. “You need anything else from the car before we settle in for the night?”

“I think we're good, we only need the pillows.” She went over to the van and checked the backseat. “I think the lack of a river or swimming pool is keeping this place empty.” She dragged the pillows from where he had them stashed. “Which also means there will be far fewer insects around.” 

“I hear you there.” He pulled the cooler towards him, checking the contents; he had meant to fill it up earlier today, but lunch had taken longer than he expected. “You want anything to eat?”

“I'm good.” She adjusted her hold on the remainder of the bedding. “Any reason you have two pillows?”

“One to sleep on, one to hold.” He ducked his head. “I know, it sounds pathetic, but I can go without to share.” 

She chuckled. “Thank you – now maybe you can tell me why you have a three person tent when you were previously traveling alone.” 

He snickered. “I like stretching out and not hit my head on tarp.” He pushed the cooler back into place and closed up the car. “So it's not exactly Holiday Inn, beats sleeping by the side of the road in the van.” 

Rey came in, tossing the pillows towards the far side and dropping the blanket near the entrance. “less suffocating too.” She sat down, untying her shoes. “Though we've both had a long enough day I doubt we'll have trouble falling asleep.” 

“Yeah.” He zipped the tent closed before sitting down to remove his own shoes, yawning. “If I said I was a little surprised you're still riding shotgun, would you be offended? Thought for certain you'd bail in St. Louis or Kansas City.”

“No.” She sighed and flopped down on their makeshift bed, “Truth is, I don't even know where I'm going.” 

“Would explain why you're headed in the wrong direction if you're trying to get back to England.” He quipped and she snickered. “It's true.” He hesitated before pulling off his shirt and laying down next to her.

“Yeah.” She rolled over onto her front, looking at her hands. “There's not much left for me to go back across the pond for. No family, or anything.” 

“I'm sorry.” He wasn't certain how to respond to her statement. “Let me guess, your friends back home are all wrapped up in their own lives?”

Rey let out a long breath. “More like all strung out on drugs or destroying themselves in other ways.” She sighed. “Guess it explains why I followed an alpha all the way to the States, and I shouldn't have been surprised when he found someone new.” She took a deep breath and sat up. “I was so stupid.” 

“Doing stupid shit is part of growing up. I'm still doing stupid shit and I'm thirty.” He set a hand hesitatingly on her back. “You don't have to go all the way to Wyoming with me, you know. I wouldn't mind if you did, but if you don't want to, it's okay.” He slid his hand down and pulled it away. “You can think on it.” 

“Yeah.” she ran a hand through her hair again. “Trouble is, I'll never fall asleep if I lay here thinking things over and over, wondering what I'm supposed to do.” 

He managed a chuckle. “So tired you can't sleep. I've been there.” He sighed. “Sort of there right now.” He rolled over on his side. “Though I don't really want to talk. I believe we can do nothing but talk in the car.” He gave her an absent smile. “Though if you want to get back across the pond, the last major airport left is Omaha.” 

She shook her head. “I don't want to go back to England, I don't know why I brought it up...” 

Ben let out a breath and sat up, setting a hand on her back and rubbing the area in slow circles. “How much longer until your heat starts?”

Rey gaped at him. “How....”

He shook his head. “You fled a disloyal alpha and walked for hours on end to escape a dangerous situation. You ate enough food for two people at lunch, and your emotions are going haywire.” He didn't look at her. “A beta could tell you're coming due.” 

She hid her face, utterly embarrassed. She only went into heat three times a year, and had never done anything during them except hide from the world and wait for it to end. She'd grown up in a home with several other omegas under the care of a pair of betas. “A week at the longest.” She swallowed as he gently pulled her wrist down, looking her in the eye.

He smiled, letting go of her. “We can find you a shelter in one of the remaining cities, if you'd like.”

“You're a strange alpha, Ben Solo. Any other would want to try and get into my pants. Even without me due to go into heat.” It was completely laughable. “Seriously.” 

“I believe in omegas having a choice in the matter.” He brushed her hair from her face. “It'd be irresponsible of me to not take care of you.”

“We're not mated, why do you care?” She glowered. “And for that matter, how are you not mated?” She leaned against his hand, her mood shifting, again. “More interested in books, I take it?”

“Something along those lines.” He set his other hand on her shoulder, feeling his cheeks flush. “As for trying to get into your pants, simply because I'm not actively trying doesn't mean I haven't thought about it.” 

Rey shivered, wondering if she had miscalculated the dates and was due to go into heat in a matter of hours, instead of days. “You'd rather be asked.” She took a deep breath before gazing up at Ben through her eyelashes. “Consider yourself invited.” 

He swallowed, the idea of remaining calm rapidly deteriorating, clenching his free hand into a fist in an attempt to keep thinking rationally. “Rey, I don't have any protection.”

“My injection is good for another month, heat or no heat.” She gave him a shy smile. “I may be reckless, but I'm not completely stupid.” She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth, “and not all alphas are as considerate as you.” She reached down and took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled the garment off, tossing it aside. 

Ben reached over, brushing her hair from her face. “Impatient, I see.” He pressed a kiss against her shoulder, before taking the strap of her bra between his teeth and dragging it down her arm. “Or are you bold?” He ran his nose back up to her neck, nipping the skin as he kissed his way to the other strap. “Well, Kitten?” He repeated the process, his hand sliding down her back and undoing the clasp of her bra.

“Both?” She held her arms out so he could remove the undergarment completely, worrying her bottom lip as he turned back to her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders before sliding down her front to pluck at her nipples, a tiny whine escaped her as he pinched them in turn. She squirmed as his hands moved to her hips and he leaned down and ran his tongue over each peak, before closing his mouth around her right and began to suck. 

His slid his hands along the waistband of her cutoffs, undoing the button and drawing down the zipper, releasing her nipple with a wet pop. “How long has it been, Rey?” He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, slipping his hand under the elastic and almost groaned as his fingers slid over her mound, finding her already wet.

“Too long.” She whined, arching her back as he stroked her slowly. “Not... not since February.” She laid down, pushing at the hem of her shorts in an effort to get them off, and he withdrew his hand from her to pull them and her panties down and off her legs. As soon as she was free of her clothes, she breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Poor, pretty, frustrated little omega.” He snickered as he quickly shucked his own pants, groaning softly as he freed his cock. “Needy.” He leaned down and ran his tongue over her stiff nipple, causing her to hiss.

She arched her back as he licked her other nipple, his hand delving back between her legs, thumb pressed firmly against her clit. “Tease.” She whined as Ben's mouth closed around her nipple, suckling it slowly. She slid her fingers into his hair as he kissed a path down her breast and onto her other nipple. “wicked alpha.” She groaned, tossing her head back and spreading her legs wider. 

He tugged at her skin with his teeth, sliding a finger into her cunt, almost groaning at the slickness he found. “Am I?” He added another finger, stretching her slowly. The urge to shove her thighs apart and drive his cock into her was overwhelming; if she was this keyed up with him barely touching her, he could hardly imagine how she would be when her mind was completely overcome with heat. “You're frustrated.” He nuzzled her neck before running his tongue down her sternum. “Aching and empty.” He laved at her nipple.

“Yes.” She whined, arching her back as he slid a third finger inside of her, pumping her slowly. Rey raised her arms over her head, stretching out as she spread her legs wider as Ben rose over her, and her mouth watered at the sight of his cock hanging between his legs, swollen and leaking. “Oh...” 

Ben captured her wrists in his free hand, holding her in place. “You want a proper fucking, don't you, Rey?”

She squirmed under him, lifting her hips towards his. “Yes.” She panted. “Ben...”

He leaned down, growling against her ear. “You don't only want it, you need it.” He closed his eyes, imagining her overcome with her heat, flushed and ready, legs spread wide for him. “Need a good long fucking, need an alpha's knot.” He rasped as he opened his eyes and kept them on hers. “What do we say when we want something?” 

She swallowed hard, almost wailing when the head of his cock moved against her entrance. “Please.”

“Yes.” He breathed as he thrust inside of her waiting quim. “You're such a good girl, Rey.” He set his hand against her face, kissing her gently as her body adjusted to his girth, his cock slipping deeper into her as she relaxed. 

She returned the kiss, her body trembling as he withdrew slightly, moving his hips slowly against her. “Am I?” She gave him a look far too innocent for their current situation. “Good omegas wouldn't let an alpha she only met this morning into her pants.”

“You were neglected for months and in need, sweetheart.” He nibbled at her neck, letting his cock sink deeper, “a good alpha wouldn't do something so cruel.” He brushed her hair from her face. “Not hurting you, am I?”

Rey swallowed. “No.” she mewled, moving her legs so her thighs were draped over his hips. “Please...” She closed her eyes, arching her back. “Please fuck me.” 

He pulled his cock from her and drove back in, causing her shudder. “You don't need to beg, darling.” He let her hands go, pressing both of his flat against the sleeping bag as he started to plunge his cock in and out of her in deep, hard, thrusts. “I'd never make you beg.” 

She let out a long gasp as he filled her, the sheer feeling of utter relief after weeks on end of frustration and need washed over her and she opened her eyes to find him watching her face as they fucked, and she reached up to set her hand against his cheek, smiling. “Thank you.” She breathed.

He chuckled and kissed her palm. “You're welcome, Kitten.” He quickened his pace, gasping. “Barely even started and I'm nearly ready to knot you.” 

She slid a hand into his hair, tugging him down to catch his lips with hers. “Less talk, more fucking.”

He grinned against her mouth, thrusting his knot inside her. “As the omega wishes.” He claimed her lips with his, smothering her scream as she came for him for the first time.

*

Rey rested her chin on her hand as she watched the South Dakota prairie fly by as they made their way down I-90. She and Ben hadn't spoken much when they broke camp and loaded up the van before dawn this morning. Her body still ached from their coupling, and she knew neither of them had slept much during the night. Fitful naps and it seemed neither of them were awake or asleep at the same time. She hadn't tasted any of her breakfast, and, for as empty as she felt, she might not have eaten anything.

“You hungry?” His voice caused her to turn. “We're going to have to stop for gas soon, might as well get lunch while we're at it.” 

“I know I need to eat, but I don't feel like eating.” She answered, sighing. “We started so early.” 

“Sorry about that.” He sighed, shaking his head. “I shouldn't have rushed you.” He tried to smile and failed. “Now I feel like I'm racing against a clock I can't see, and rush hours.” 

She let out a weak laugh. “It's Thursday, Ben. Not Friday.” She wrapped her arms around her middle, swallowing. “Will we reach Rapid City today?”

“Unless we run into serious traffic, yes.” He answered. “Or we stop for the night first, considering we're both running on at best, four hours of sleep.” He paused. “I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault.” She focused on the weave of her cut-offs, looking at Ben reminded her of what happened last night; and how much she wanted it again. The prospect of sleeping with him for another night?; she bit her lip, hating her rioting emotions.

“You want me to find you a shelter in Rapid City?” He asked, his tone perfectly even.

She rubbed at her eyes, taking a breath before she answered. “I know I should say yes, but at the same time, I know I won't get out of the car when we get there.” She covered her eyes. “I hate not being able to control going into heat. There are suppressants for omega men, why aren't there any approved for women?”

“Because they have yet figure out how to make them without destroying fertility or causing birth defects.” He sighed and there was a roar to her right as they sped past a tractor trailer. “Some countries don't even let omegas get birth control injections, regardless of their age.”

She lowered her hand, not wanting to get into how he couldn't understand where she was coming from, but it wasn't like he could know what it was like, even if she explained it in great detail. “Why aren't you mated?” She studied him; given how he looked and how last night was, any omega who refused him was an idiot. 

“My parents are both alphas. A house with three alphas in it means there's always an argument going on.” He chuckled. “And I'm trying to change the subject. I suppose the best explanation for not being mated is because I didn't really spend much time looking.” He sighed. “I decided to get my life in order, do all the responsible shit first, and add another person later. Guess I'm a little old-fashioned for doing so.”

Rey managed a smile. Like old-fashioned was a bad thing. “You sound like a beta.”

“House with three alphas, you learn to pick your battles real quick.” He grinned. “And here I'm headed out to an amazing job, while most of the alphas I went to high school with are fighting each other to work their way into middle management.” 

She laughed, feeling a little better did five minutes ago. “Best way to win the race is to not run with the pack, but on your own, I take it?” 

“Something along those lines.” He let out a breath, leaning back in his seat. “Afraid we won't have much in the way of lunch options today.” 

“It doesn't matter, I won't taste it.” She sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't be.” He shrugged. “It's not your fault, and you're tired, which makes things worse.” He glanced behind him. “You want me to make you up a bed in the rear and you just rest until we stop for the night after lunch?” 

“You don't need to go to any trouble on my account.” She pushed her hair from her face. “I won't fall asleep.” 

“Still, you'd be more comfortable lying down.” His cheeks went slightly pink. “These seats aren't made for sleeping.” 

“True.” She stretched her arms, a little of her appetite returning. “You know, lunch is starting to sound good.” 

*

Ben was careful not to disturb Rey from her slumber as he unpacked things from the van for the night. The town of Nemo had an odd dude-ranch sort of motel, where you could rent a cabin and basically stay under the illusion of 'roughing it' because of the log cabins and lack of television. The running water and electricity sort of killed the premise, he felt. 

After setting the cooler on the low dresser, he went back out to the car and gently shook her on the shoulder. “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty.” 

“Wasn't a good sleep.” She muttered, rubbing her face. “We still in South Dakota?”

“Unfortunately, yes.” He backed away to let her sit up. “Would you feel better if I told you there's a shower available and I'm insisting you go first?”

She eyed him. “It's not some waterfall that's ice cold, is it?” 

“Absolutely not.” He took her hands and helped her out of the car, shutting the doors and locking it as she took a few steps away. “Perfectly clean, I've already checked, and the water pressure is excellent.” He paused. “I am sorry, however, there is only one bed.” It'd not been by choice; all the double cabins were filled, and this one had the added bonus of not being near any of the others. “And I am fully prepared to sleep on the floor, at your request.” 

Rey eyed him and smirked. “If I didn't know better, Ben Solo, I'd think you were a beta.” They went into the cabin, and she looked around at the space. “It's quaint, almost like some northern equivalent of Route Sixty-Six.” She went over to her bag, taking a few things from it. “Is there a communal dinner, like at vacation camp?”

He nodded, shutting the door. “Dinner bell rings at five, and it's served until seven thirty.” He checked his watch. “Which means it should ring in ten minutes.” 

“It seems later than quarter to five.” She frowned, sitting down on the bed and unlacing her shoes.

“We changed time-zones while you were sleeping.” He yawned, “We're on mountain time. And you missed seeing Mount Rushmore. Though I don't think you particularly care about it.”

She stood, stretching. “Maybe I wont' spent tomorrow lying down in the backseat. I might not forgive myself if I miss any more mountains.” She wrinkled her nose. “A shower sounds amazing..” She went into the bathroom, and gave him a small smile as she turned in the doorway. “And I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor.” Her expression became nothing short of naughty. “You're going to have to put your scent back on me, Professor.” 

“Professor?” He arched an eyebrow. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Because something tells me you don't like being called Sir.” The door shut and locked with an echoing click.

Ben swallowed, and shook his head, chuckling. “What a demanding little thing you are, Kitten.” She was right about the 'sir' thing – it always somehow sounded wrong. He heard the shower turn on and he went back to his bag, taking out a clean pair of shorts, t-shirt and boxers, along with his toiletry bag. The rest of the drive after lunch had seemed lonely for him as Rey dozed in the rear of the van, and he'd not been able to find a single radio station to come in clear.

He left his things in a neat pile beside his bag and sat down on the small couch against the wall of the cabin to take off his shoes. It was a relief; the drive was starting to get to him, and tonight, regardless of when he and Rey got into bed, he was planning on getting a decent night's sleep. Tomorrow, they'd reach their destination, and, if they left early enough, they could get there well before sundown and get settled. 

The idea of a remote cabin with an omega in heat was like some alpha fantasy come true, the only thing he might have exchanged was winter for summer.

He shook his head, turning his attention to his shoes and socks, if he kept thinking on what was to come, he and Rey might not make it to dinner. She was a sweet thing, and he knew most of her reason for staying with him was due to her hormones going crazy before she went into heat, rather than actual affection. He'd always kept the idea and the truth she would walk out of his life once her heat was over. 

Torrid summer romance, the kind of which you saw in trash movies. 

It didn't mean he was forbidden from indulging in the idea of Rey staying.

The water shut off and he left his shoes as he took his dirty socks to his bag. He heard a few noises from the other room, followed by a soft curse before the door opened. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” she came out with her hair wrapped up in a towel, the front of her sundress undone, and he did his best not look at the lovely view he had of her cleavage. “I forgot something.” she went over to her bag.

“You still need in here?” He indicated the bathroom, picking up his own change of clothes and she shook her head. “I won't be long.” He grabbed his toiletry bag and went into the small bath, locking the door behind him. “This is crazy.” He left his clean clothes on the counter by the sink and undressed, turning the water on cold. 

Stepping under the spray was amazing. The day had been long, hot, and, running a hand through his hair, he let out a long groan as he felt the muscles in his back unhitch. “Get to bed early tonight. We both need sleep.” He set his hands against the wall of the shower and let the water pour over him, the icy spray waking him up enough to get through the next few hours.

*

Rey clasped Ben's hand as they walked back from the main building. To her relief, the only diners present besides them had been families with children, and had taken no notice of her. Her sleep in the back of the van had been sporadic, but better than it had been in the front seat. Omegas did little in the few days leading up to their heat besides eat and sleep, their bodies preparing for what was to come; she'd spent her last one in England, before she followed a certain asshole to the States. 

She should have known better than to go after an alpha who ditched her right before she went into heat. 

“You feel better now you've eaten?” Ben squeezed her fingers. “I didn't rush you, did I?”

“No, I'm good.” She smiled, nudging his arm. “Breakfast, however, might be a different story.” They stepped up onto the porch of their cabin. “Another eight hours in the car tomorrow?”

“Afraid so.” He unlocked the door and let her go in first. “but it's the last day, so it won't be as bad.” 

“Maybe.” She pulled off her sandals, and carried them over to her bag, putting them away inside. “Given we're headed into the mountains tomorrow, I want to get plenty of sleep tonight, so I don't miss anything tomorrow.

Ben chuckled, going over to the couch and taking off his shoes. “Whatever you'd like to do, Rey.” He rubbed his face as she came over and sat down next to him. “I'm not objecting either way.” 

“I'll see how I feel in the morning.” She set her leg over his, resting her head on his shoulder. “Though I'm not ready to sleep just yet.” 

“Oh, you're not, Kitten?” He set a hand on her knee, the tips of his fingers slipping under the hem of her dress. “Is there something you'd like to do?” He rested his palm on her thigh, watching her. “Go for a walk, get some exercise?” 

She tried to smile, glancing down at his hand, before looking back to his face. “Some kind of exercise.” She brushed her lips against his chin, “perhaps work our way to the bed.” She set her hands on his shoulders and moved so she was kneeling over his legs. “unless, of course, you're too tired.” 

He nuzzled her neck, his thumbs running up the backs of her thighs. “Definitely not, Kitten.” He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and stated to drag them down. “Okay?” 

She shivered, lifting her knees up slightly so he could push the garment down her legs. “You going to fuck me with the two of almost fully dressed, Professor?” she flicked her ankle so her panties could drop onto the floor. 

“Undressing can be such a waste of time.” His hands came back up to her rear. “Though it makes me ask the question, should we go hard and fast, as if there was a fear of the two of us getting caught...” He kissed her throat. “Or slow and deep, until you're begging for me to bring you to release.” 

Rey felt her whole body convulse at the idea of either and cursed softly as she felt her front go slightly damp. She bit her lip as Ben slowly kissed a path down to the ties of her dress, took one end between his teeth and tugged, undoing the bow. “I thought you wouldn't make me beg.” 

“Only to finish, Kitten. Never to begin.” he nudged her dress open with his nose, kissing the side of her breast. “When did your lactation start?”

She swallowed; omegas who lactated prior and during their heats weren't super-rare, but rare enough no-one seemed particularly keen on finding out why it was so. “Some time this afternoon.” Since she'd never been with an alpha during a heat, it wasn't an issue, and her small chest hadn't ever garnered much attention from any of the alphas she'd been with in the past either way. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, Kitten.” He shifted under her and lifted her up as he pushed his shorts and boxers down towards his ankles. “Much better.” 

She undid the front clasp of her bra, and deftly removed the garment, dropping it on the floor, while leaving her dress on. “You still hungry, Professor?” 

“I believe I have some room left.” He kissed the side of her breast again, slowly moving his lips toward her nipple, nudging the fabric aside with his nose. “Though I've never had this particularly delicacy.” 

She ran her fingers through his hair, shivering as she felt his cock brush her knee. “A first for both of us.” 

He ran his tongue up from the bottom of her breast, catching the milk which had already leaked from her. “You have such beautiful tits, Rey.” He closed his lips around her nipple and tugged it gently, his eyes meeting hers as his tongue pressed against the stiff point, coaxing the flow into starting. 

She felt her whole body start to tremble as he suckled her, his cock twitching against her leg. “Good?” 

Ben's replied by giving her nipple one hard pull before resuming his tender motions, his hands slipping back under the skirt of her dress. His eyes remained fixed on hers as his fingers slid along her thighs, cupping her rear.

“You just going to pay attention to one?” She let out a soft giggle, pressing one hand against the wall, the other still carding his hair between her fingers. “I have two, Professor.”

He released her nipple with a wet pop, his face flushed. “I plan on falling asleep with the other in my mouth, Kitten.” He ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes dark. “My belly full of your milk.” He shifted under her, and she slapped both hands against the wall as he took her hips in his hands and lowered her down on his cock.

“Ben.” She whimpered as he slid into her cunt, long and thick, filling her. She hadn't realized how wet she was, and she let out a half-laugh. “And I think I know what I'll be full of.” 

He chuckled, pushing on her hips before pulling her back to him, working his cock in out of her in shallow thrusts. “I intend for your cunt so full of my spend, Kitten, it'll be leaking down your pretty thighs all the way to your ankles.”

Rey placed her hands so they were resting on his knees, managing a smile as he rocked her hips. “Going to leave the sheets filthy, aren't we Professor?”

Ben smiled, leaning back so he could increase the length of his thrusts. “Oh yes, Kitten.” His eyes narrowed. “Going to fuck you through your heat, aren't I?”

She nodded, shivering at the idea. “Going to be so wet for your cock, Professor. Going to spread my legs for you and your knot.” She let out a cry as his hands stilled on her hips, holding her in place as he drove his cock into her quim.

“What if I want to keep you when it's over, Rey?” He panted, his grip tightening. “Have you for my mate and we share a bed every night? Would you like to stay with me?” He pounded up into her.

She flung her hands forward to hold onto him as her body convulsed, close to shattering. “Fuck.” She gasped out.

“Oh, I'd definitely fuck you, darling, whenever and wherever you asked.” He tightened his arms around her, and stood up, holding her against him. “Never have to beg for it, ever.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hissed as her back made contact with a wall, and he started thrusting up into her, pinning her in place with his hips. “Never been kept before.” Rey slid a hand into his hair, tugging on it gently but insistently. “Never been asked.” 

“Darling.” He nuzzled her neck, the rim of his knot brushing her entrance. ”So tempting to keep you.” He raised his head, his hips slowing, drawing his cock out of her cunt, before returning in the same manner, letting her feel every inch of him as they fucked. “You'd be such a good mate, Rey.” He hissed as he buried himself to the hilt, his knot entering her before he withdrew, dragging his cock from her depths only to plunge back inside.

“Would I?” She panted, looking up at him as his hips began to quicken. “Little orphaned omega with little more than the clothes in her pack?” She whined as his knot slid into her again, almost catching on her entrance. 

“I'm a good judge of people, Kitten.” He pressed her against the wall and tugged off his shirt, sliding out of her and pushing his cock deep into her quim. “Or do you want me to court you properly?” He growled as he gave one hard thrust, shoving his knot into her.

Rey could barely think as his hips twitched against hers, and she fell forward against him, tightening her quim against his cock, on the edge of release. “Please...” 

Ben chuckled against her ear and she felt his hands pulling her dress up and over her head. “So beautiful...” He pinned her to the wall with his hips as he tossed the garment aside. “I would take such good care of you.” He thrust up into her, taking her thighs in his hands. 

“Promise?” She slid her hands into his hair, tugging it as he continued to drive his cock in and out of her. “Always?” She panted, holding onto him as he backed away from the wall, and she whimpered as his cock slid free and she felt the cool sheets of the bed against her back, opening her eyes to gaze up at him. “Ben?” 

He leaned down, smiling as he turned her over onto her front, and, anticipating what he wanted, she scrambled to get on her hands and knees as he got onto the bed behind her. “Good girl.” He growled as he mounted her and slammed his cock back into her. “Always.” 

Rey let out a cry as she came, her mind swirling, her whole body shaking with release, and still, she could feel Ben thrusting into her, holding her up with one arm, the other supporting his weight as they fucked. Last night was nothing compared to now; she clutched the bedclothes, panting. “More.” 

Ben chuckled as he gave her another hard thrust, the bed-springs groaning underneath them. “It's not even dark, Kitten.” His breath was hot against her ear. “I'm not tired anymore either.” She could hear his grin. “And if you want more, more you will have.”

“So generous, alpha.” She breathed, spreading her knees wider, struggling to remain upright.

“Pretty omega.” He crooned as he shoved his knot inside of her quim, catching on her entrance, and began to rock against her hips. “Taking her alpha's cock and knot so well.” 

She whined as her next climax started to build. “Love being fucked.” She gasped, trying to think at least somewhat straight and failing. “Love being knotted.”

Ben let out a low chuckle, his . “You have a lovely cunt, Darling.” He ran his tongue over her earlobe, nipping at the sensitive spot. “And the sweetest tits.” He quickened his pace. “Perfect omega.”

She pushed back against him, remembering what he had told her. “Only for you.” She shivered. “Let me be yours, alpha, please...”

“ _Rey._ ” he growled and he pulled her hips back to meet one hard thrust, holding her against him as he came, his cock throbbing as he filled her with his spend. “Such a good girl, Rey.” He maneuvered them down onto the bed so she was lying on top of him, his hands cupping her breasts he kept releasing inside her. “How will I ever let you go?” 

“I don't want to leave you.” She panted, turning her face to look at him. “Not now, not ever.”

He traced her features with his fingertips. “We'll see.” He closed his eyes, his breathing slowly going back to normal. “When both of us are thinking a little more clearly.”

She swallowed, having to gather her thoughts. “Not sure if I want my heat to start tomorrow morning or if I can stand to wait another day or two.” 

He kissed the back of her neck and slid his arms down to hold her middle. “Not until tomorrow night, at least, Kitten.” He let out a groan as his cock released again. “If I come this hard with you out of heat, I'm almost afraid of what it will be like when you're in it.” 

Rey's giggle turned into a cough. “I hope wherever we're staying, the bed's strong enough.”

Ben tightened his embrace. “If we break it, I'll fix it.” He pressed his lips close to her ear. “Don't worry.” 

She closed her eyes, letting out a shaky laugh. “This is terrible. We know we need to get a decent night's sleep, and here we are...”

“We'll sleep when we get to Wyoming.” He nuzzled her neck. “Just have to have a few cups of strong coffee in the morning.”

“Like we'll be able to keep our hands off each other when we get there.” She slid her hand down to rest next to his resting on her stomach. “Although, once we're there, we have the benefit of not having to be anywhere else.”

“Point.” Ben's voice was soft in her ear. “I still have a meal to finish.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben arrive at Yellowstone - just in time for Rey to slip into heat.

The only way to describe the cabin was quaint. Although she wouldn't say it out loud, Rey secretly worried they would arrive and discover the house in Yellowstone to be a little more than a shed. Instead, it was a double A frame, set in among a copse of trees, leaving the house shaded in the hot August sun. There was no air conditioner, but once the windows were all open, the interior temperature dropped quickly. A pot belly stove stood against one wall of the downstairs living area, with a fresh supply of logs waiting by it, as though winter would arrive next week, instead of months from now.

There were two bedrooms upstairs, one in the front and one in the back. The rear room was larger, with a queen sized wrought-iron bedstead which seemed more suited to the early part of the century. The bed in the front room was a little smaller, but matched the larger one in design. The wood floors were bright, and the curtains covering the upstairs windows were lace; a touch of delicateness in the rustic looking setting.

She set the box she'd brought upstairs on the dresser and opened it, pulling out a set of blue seersucker sheets, took the fitted one over to the bed as Ben came upstairs carrying another box. “I was a little worried the roof was going to be too short for you.” 

“Ha.” He retorted, setting his box down. “You want some help?” 

“I'm good.” she smiled absently as she finished with the first sheet. “Won't have to worry about blankets for a few more months.” she felt her cheeks go pink. “I mean...” 

“I know.” Ben went over to the dresser and took several items from the box. “I'm going to take the towels down to the bathroom. Car's pretty much empty.” He gave her a smile. “I already put the groceries away. I'll bring your bag up in a few minutes.” 

“Thanks.” She shook out the top sheet before laying it down on the bed. “You were right about the drive. It didn't seem as long as it should have.” 

“I say it's the weather, since it's at least ten degrees cooler here than the prairie. Less humidity and more shade help too.” He answered, going back downstairs. “We'll take a more proper shopping trip into town in a few days. Afraid dinner's not going to be much more than sandwiches.” 

“I'm not complaining.” She tucked the sheets under the mattress, listening to him move around downstairs. The rooms upstairs were partially open to the floor below; clearly, privacy wasn't something the builder hadn't taken into consideration. She stood and stretched, going down to join Ben. “I think the lack of furniture in this place is nice.” 

“I think it may have to do with the prevalence of mice.” He grinned as he shut the door of the bathroom. “Though I don't think they'll be an issue until winter, if they are.” 

She eyed the green couch with thin cushions and wrinkled her nose. “I think it's more of a fact the people who live here aren't planning on spending their time cleaning.” she went into the kitchen, which was the majority of first floor of the smaller frame, with a storage space above it. It boasted of an electric stove, oven, fridge, and breakfast nook. Unlike the other loft, which had proper stairs, this one had a ladder against the wall. 

“You're probably right.” He answered as he went outside, the screen door groaning on its hinges. 

Rey put away the dishes, mostly mismatched Fiestaware, ivory white mugs with green saucers. She set the kettle next to the stove, smiling absently. To the outside observer, this whole scenario might be sweet; a newly mated pair setting up housekeeping. She hadn't ever considered what she wanted in a mate; omegas allowed themselves to dream, who didn't? Her dreams had always revolved around cozy London flats and occasional trips to the countryside exploring abandoned manor houses.

“Stop it.” She muttered as she placed the cooking pans into an open cupboard. She and Ben weren't mated, and in all likelihood, once her heat was over and she could think completely straight, he'd take her into town where she could catch a bus for the nearest city with an airport and go home.

Home. 

She'd come to this country with her overstuffed camping backpack, running after an alpha like an idiot. Maybe when her head cleared and her heat was over, she'd want to stay; it was hard to gauge what Ben thought on the matter. They both needed to save the serious discussions for when they were capable of rational thought for more than five minutes.

Swallowing, she grasped the counter as the early onset of her heat washed over her; she knew the signs all to well. Shuddering as the first wave hit her, she closed her eyes, trying to remain focused. She had known it was coming, and when she'd run from the group back in Ohio, she had known there was a possibility of getting picked up by an alpha and having gods-knew what done to her. But staying back there wasn't an option. In all likelihood, being around Ben non-stop for the past few days and already sleeping with him kicked her hormones into high gear and accelerated her heat. 

Rey took a few deep breaths, trying to relax, knowing it would be impossible in a matter of minutes. She turned from the counter and all but ran upstairs, tripping over the final step, shedding her shoes before she fell on the bed, thankful she'd made it to someplace comfortable, rather than falling in the kitchen or elsewhere in the house.

She swallowed as she heard the screen door open again, followed by the heavier main door, and the sound of the bolt falling into place seemed to echo in the house. Time stretched on as another release of pheromones raced through her, and at the same time, a smell invaded her nostrils; kicking what a moment ago was frustrating into high gear. 

She sat up when she heard Ben on the stairs, the scent of alpha causing her mind and body to go riot. Somewhere between the door and the top of the stairs, he'd removed his shirt and shoes, leaving him clad in only shorts, and she felt decidedly overdressed. “Hi.” 

“Hey.” He came over to the bed and knelt on the floor in front of her. “Your shirt's wet.” He took the hem of the garment in his hands. “Want some help?”

She nodded, raising her arms so he could lift it up and over her head, dropping it on the floor. She nudged the straps of her bra off her shoulders, squirming slightly. “This too.” 

He kissed her cheek gently, his fingers skimming down her spine and undoing the clasp of her bra, the garment falling in her lap, and he brushed it aside. “Better?”

“Uh huh.” She swallowed, looking down at her milk-swollen breasts, both of nipples leaking, the trails already halfway to her waist. Rey shifted her gaze back to his, biting on her bottom lip. “My heat doesn't usually start this strong.” 

Ben kissed her softly. “I daresay it has something to do with the current circumstances. If anything, I should be apologizing to you.” His hands slid up her front, cupping her breasts. “I know these are heavier than they were last night.” he stroked his thumbs over her nipples. “We left in such a hurry this morning.” 

She nodded, her arms draped over his shoulders. “Yes.” She flicked her tongue out, brushing his bottom lip. “Drink your milk like a good alpha.” She felt his hands slip down to her hips. “You didn't have much lunch.” 

“I am hungry.” He leaned forward and licked her left nipple. “And it's wrong to waste food.” He closed his mouth around the stiff peak, his eyes watching hers as he began to suckle her, his breath tickling her sensitive skin.

Rey slid a hand into his hair, a tiny laugh escaping her as the soft sound of his swallows reached her ears. “I know what a big appetite you have.” Her finger traced his ear. “Voracious.” 

He let her nipple go, breathing hard, milk glistening on his lips. “Oh do I, little omega?” He ran his tongue over her right nipple. “If I keep gorging at your sweet tits, Rey...” He traced the stiff peak with the tip of his tongue, making her squirm. “Your body will simply make more in the interim.”

“And you'll keep drinking your fill.” She tugged on his hair, the scent of him starting to invade everything. “Please...” He wasn't going to waste time talking, was he? 

Ben laughed and lowered her onto her back, arms over her head. “Yes, darling.” His fingers rested on the button of her cut-offs. “First things first.” He undid the fastening and drew the zipper down. “You'll be more comfortable naked.” 

She nodded as he hooked his thumbs under the waistband of both the shorts and her panties, lifting her hips so he could pull them off her waist. “You too.” 

“Don't you worry.” He slid the garments off her thighs and past her knees, pushing them the rest of the way off of her with his foot. “You want to move onto the bed properly, or you want to stay where you are?” 

Rey scrambled up onto the bed, putting both pillows together and lying back against them, parting her thighs slightly and raising her arms over her head. “Come and finish your milk, Ben.”

“Eager little thing.” He undid the fastenings of his shorts and boxers, pushing them off his hips,kicking them aside as he sat on the bed. “You'll be in full heat before sundown.” He reached out, cupping her face as his eyes darkened. “We'll have our bed and each other well scented long before.” He slid the hand on her cheek up her arm grasped her wrists with it, pinning them in place. “You'll slip into your heat with my knot buried inside you.” He leaned over and ran his tongue up her breast, cleaning the spilled liquid from her skin.

“Wicked alpha...” She gasped as his mouth closed around her nipple, his lips tugging the stiff peak, his swallows sounding loud in the still room. The hand holding her wrists tightened as his other slid onto her stomach. “Yes...” 

He let out a small growl as his mouth moved to encompass more of her breast, drinking deeply, his hair tickling her collarbone as he feasted. 

“Augh...” She arched her back as her body and mind moved closer to full heat, spreading her thighs. Once she was completely consumed by it, she'd be incoherent.

Ben pulled his lips from her left breast, his breath hot against her skin. “I could get drunk on your milk, Rey.” He kissed her sternum. “So rich, so intoxicating...” His tongue grazed her right breast. “And addictive.” His mouth closed around her nipple and drank. 

Rey groaned, squirming under him as pleasure washed through her. The hand on her stomach held her still as she opened her eyes to see him climb over her, his lips tugging her nipple relentlessly, a tiny trail of milk escaping from the corner of his mouth. “Fuck.” 

He released her with an obscene pop. “Oh, we'll get to the fucking shortly, Kitten.” He rasped, looking up to meet her gaze, his hand moving down to rest on mound, his middle finger right above her clit. “I can smell how much you want it.” He kissed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth as his hand released her wrists.

She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed, his mouth heavy with the taste of her milk and alpha; overpowering and she keened under his mouth, spreading her legs wider. She pulled back, breaking the kiss and whimpering. “Please...”

“Sweet omega.” Ben kissed the corner of her mouth, slipping his finger inside her quim, causing her to jerk back. “Careful now...” He withdrew, pulling her up to a sit and moving the pillows back to lie side by side before laying her back down.

She whimpered, letting her arms fall to the side, gazing up at him. “Sorry.” 

“Don't be.” He pressed his lips softly to hers as he settled between her thighs, the head of his cock nudging against her entrance. “You let me know if I hurt you.”

“Uh huh.” She nodded, spreading legs wider. “Plea...” her voice turned into a sharp cry as he thrust into her, rocking his hips against hers. She closed her eyes, panting as he filled her, going deeper every time. This keyed up, this sensitive – she'd come at least twice before he was ready to knot her. 

*

Ben stood, quietly pulling his boxers back on. Rey slumbered in the middle of the bed, exhausted from the first round of her heat, and he kissed her temple before going downstairs. She would wake up hungry, and he wanted to have a meal of some kind ready for her when she did. The clock on the kitchen wall read half-past eight, the two of them had taken to the bed shortly after four. He flipped the light on, going over to the pantry to check the meager contents. He didn't remember what he packed when he left Maryland. 

When he had come into the house after checking the van one last time, he'd smelled Rey almost instantly. There was cutting it close, but this was borderline insane; and he'd silently thanked his common sense this morning for the two of them to shower and leaving Nemo as soon as possible. The stopped for lunch and he'd barely eaten; the urge to get to where they were going was too strong; so he'd watched Rey eat both her lunch and the majority of his; knowing the day wouldn't be over and she'd be in heat.

Much like the past few days, they hadn't spoken much in the car; she'd spent the last part of the journey wide-eyed at the scenery, and he'd rather enjoyed her wonder at it all; it wasn't too often you got to experience someone's first time at seeing something. 

He took a can of tomato soup out of the cupboard, along with a box of crackers. It was a simple dinner, but nourishing. The air outside had finally cooled off, the stuffiness of the house fading as the sun went down, and now it was almost pleasant. He stretched as he turned the stove on, thankful the park service had left the electricity and water on in the house. “So much to do, so little time.” He smiled absently as he put the soup together in a pot and set it on the burner. 

“Hi.” Rey's voice was quiet and he glanced over to see her standing in the doorway, wearing the shirt he'd left discarded on the stairs earlier. 

“Hey.” He smiled and held his arm up in invitation.

She came and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I thought we were going to have sandwiches.” 

“We still can.” He kissed the top of her head. “How are you feeling?” 

“Muddled.” She answered, sighing. “It's still Friday, right?”

“Yes.” He rubbed her back in slow circles. “I thought I better come down and start a meal before it got too late. You need to eat more than I do.” He felt his cheeks go hot. “Though I could do with something... solid.” 

She kissed his cheek, pulling away from him and going to the pantry. “I can make the sandwiches. We have the stuff to make grilled cheese, right?” 

“We do.” He went over to the fridge and took out the butter. “There should be a block of Velveeta in there.” 

“Cheese slicer?” She frowned and went over to the box on the table. “I know I didn't unpack much when I was in here...” She went pink. “Um...”

He indicated the orange Tupperware pitcher on the counter. “All the utensils are in there. I'm surprised you never heard them rattling around in the back of the van.” 

“You're an insanely good packer.” She indicated the box on the table. “I never would have guessed so many dishes could fit in there.” She opened the bread. “Did you raid flea-markets or something for all the Fiestaware?” 

He stirred the soup. “Are you suggesting I have far too many domestic supplies for an alpha?” 

“No.” She laughed, “not in the slightest. I just... well, what would you call the alpha version of nesting?” 

“An alpha can nest.” He smirked. “It actually makes more sense for them to do it. Have to provide a proper home and such. Or are you going to judge me for my mismatched dinnerware?” He set the spoon aside, watching as she put the sandwiches together. 

“They're coordinated, which is sort of nice.” She bent down to get the frying pan, and Ben resolved not to look down the opening of the shirt. “And given I don't have a teacup to call my own, I shouldn't judge.” 

He chuckled. “I'm certain there's bound to be a swap-meet or flea-market in Cody you can find a teacup at.” He smiled. “Or you can go to the Sears I noticed in town and pick out a brand-new one.” 

“Maybe.” She set the pan on the stove and her stomach growled. “I suppose we'll have to see how...” she didn't look at him. “How things go.” 

Ben returned his attention to the soup. He knew it was incredibly bold and presumptuous of him to expect Rey to remain with him. He wanted her to stay, he already knew he did; he still kept himself prepared for her to walk out the door. “I wanted to have more of the meal ready before you woke up.” 

“It's not a big deal.” She dropped some butter into the pan after turning on the burner. “Have to take advantage of the clear-headed moments.” She nudged him with her hip. “I'm going to go wash my face and hands.” She gave him a side-hug before walking out of the kitchen. 

He took down plates and bowls, setting the sandwiches in the pan, leaning back against the opposite counter to watch them cook. This whole thing between the two of them hinged on the accidental meeting in Ohio; it was almost stupid to think of it being anything other than chance. This wasn't some dime-store romance novel. “Get a hold of yourself, kid.” He muttered softly. “You know this won't last.” 

He flipped the sandwiches over and got spoons out of the container, along with the ladle. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom as he gave the soup another couple of stirs, dumping a chunk of butter into the pot. “You okay?” The door opened in the little corridor.

“My glands are out.” Rey grumbled, coming back into the kitchen and he glanced at her. At the base of her neck, right above her shoulders there were two swollen spots, roughly the size of a peach pit. 

“They hurt?” He lowered his eyes quickly; it wasn't odd for an omega's mating glands to enlarge during heat. He swallowed, trying not to think of the smell she was giving off; the alpha part of him was rearing up, the urge to latch his teeth onto either of them was going to be hell to fight back when they returned to bed.

“A little.” She reached behind him to turn off the burners. “They usually aren't so... big.” She started, looking up at him. “Sorry.” 

“Don't be.” He slid his hand down her back, resting on her rear, smirking when his fingers grazed under the hem and found she wasn't wearing panties. “We better eat before our brains decide we should do something else.” 

Rey nodded, taking the spoons over to the breakfast nook, grabbing napkins from the box as she passed it. “I should do the dishes, or something.” 

“Let's get through the meal first.” He put two of the sandwiches on one of the plates, and filled a bowl with soup. “I have no problem cleaning up.” He the two dishes in front of her. “Go on and eat.” He returned to the stove for his own dinner. 

“The van is all unpacked, right?” She asked as he returned to the table. “I wasn't certain how much was left when you went outside.”

“It's all out.” He smiled absently, pulling one of his sandwiches in two. “What did you do in London?” He was going to keep this conversation civil if it drove him mad. 

“Worked as a receptionist for an auto-dealership. It wasn't anything particularly grand.” She made a face. “As you probably know, an omega working isn't exactly...” She shook her head. “Well, it's frowned upon, at least, omega women.” 

“My mother could tell you it's not much better for alpha women, depending on the job.” He dunked his sandwich half into his soup. “I never could understand why it's perfectly acceptable for betas of either gender to go about like there's nothing wrong with how they live or what they do for a career. But if an omega wanted to be president of a company or an alpha wanted to be the stay-at-home parent, they'd catch hell for it.” 

“And how.” She made a face. “Although that may have to do with the fact alphas and omegas didn't exist until what, some six hundred years ago?” 

“Roughly.” He ate a mouthful of sandwich. “The first ones appeared following the last wave of the Black Death. It's the most recent genetic mutation which can be easily traced.” 

Rey pulled her sandwich into fourths. “Did you know Henry VIII was an omega?” 

“I did, and Anne of Cleaves and Katherine Howard were too.” He snickered. “The general population of Britain didn't learn the truth about him until after the death of Queen Elizabeth the First.” 

“Pure alpha female.” She smirked. “Her and Queen Victoria.” She pulled her hair back, grimacing. “I should have put my hair up before I came downstairs.” 

“One minute.” Ben stood, trying not to think about the smell Rey was giving off she couldn't possibly detect. He went to the box on the counter and got a rubber-band from within. “It's not ideal, but it'll work.” He handed it to her as he sat back down. 

“Thanks.” She wrapped her hair in a sloppy bun. “I have hair elastics in my bag, at least, I think I still have some.” She picked up her spoon. “Though unpacking isn't exactly on my list of things to do in the next few days.” 

He brushed his fingers off on a napkin, noting the slight flush to her skin. “You know you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like to, Rey.” 

She ducked her head, her attention more on her bowl than him. “I know. It's just..” she swallowed. “We'll see.” She gave him a smile. “You going to insist I do the stay-at-home thing?” 

“If you want to get a job and work, I'm not going to stop you.” He paused, catching her surprised look. “What? I was raised by two working alphas, there's nothing wrong with you having a job.” He smiled. “Though you'd need a work visa or a green card if you want employment at something...” he searched for the right word.

“Completely legal?” She offered, popping the last of her sandwich into her mouth

“Exactly. Where the paychecks are actually checks and not a cut of cash at the end of the week.” He smiled. “Though the tourist season is almost over, and with the season go the jobs.” He shifted his focus to his food; this quiet spell would not last much longer. 

*

Rey couldn't remember having such a strong heat before. She couldn't remember much of anything at the moment; not with Ben driving into her from behind, his hands on her hips, rocking her back to meet his thrusts. Her own hands were wrapped tightly around the headboard, holding on as they fucked. She panted as he filled her, his knot brushing her entrance. She had the vague memory of him carrying her upstairs after dinner, almost ripping his shirt off of her as the second wave of her heat hit, burying his face between her legs and using his mouth to bring her to climax twice before he mounted her, causing her to come a third time as he did, and when he knotted, she came again, sobbing.

“Not hurting you, am I?” He nuzzled her neck, his breath hot against one of the mating glands. They'd ended up in this position after the two of them recovered from the first round; they had dozed a little – maybe.

“No.” She groaned as he pulled her hips back, spreading her legs wider and driving his cock deeper into her aching cunt. How could she have come four times and still need more? Why the hell did she care? “Feels so good...” She tilted her head back over his shoulder.

Ben chuckled, one of his hands coming up to rest on her stomach as he pounded into her. “Good is an understatement where you're concerned.” His tongue traced her ear, his knot lingering on the edge of her entrance with each thrust. “You have such a lovely cunt, Kitten.” 

She tightened her grip on the headboard, resisting the urge to fall forward. “Do I Professor?” She panted.

“It's perfect.” He growled, shoving his knot inside her. “So wet, so tight...” The hand on her hip slid over her mound, his middle finger pressed against her clit, causing her whole body to jerk as he fucked her with his knot. “...and delicious.” 

Rey swallowed, her world rapidly becoming nothing more than the movement of their hips against each other and his hands on her body. “Harder, alpha... please...” 

He kissed her temple, his hips slowing, causing her to whine. “Sssh... I'll give you what you asked for, be patient.” He reached up and took her hands from the headboard, shuffling the two of them backwards on the bed so she could lie down, and, on instinct, she reached out to seize the mattress as he pulled his cock from her, the head barely inside her quim before he plunged back inside, his knot breaching her entrance with every thrust.

She didn't have enough air to scream, she could only cling to the sheets and struggle for breath as he gave her exactly what she had asked him for; she could hear the bed groaning under them, one of the legs thumping against the floor in-time to his lunges. “Thank...you.” She gasped out, hoping he could hear her over the noise. 

“So polite.” He rasped, “sweet little omega in full heat minding her manners.” He pulled out, rolling her over before she could react and drove his cock back inside, her whole body trembling on the edge of release. “I want to see you, Rey.” His eyes were nearly black and there was a sharp bang as the headboard hit the wall. “Want to watch your pretty face when you come on my cock and knot.” 

“Ben..” She cried out, closing her eyes, her world becoming nothing but the feeling of him filling her full over and over. “So good, Alpha....” 

“What a lovely mate you'd be.” He shoved his knot inside and it caught instantly; his hips moved against hers, rocking her towards completion. “I'd take such good care of you.” 

Rey managed to wrap her legs around his waist, gazing up at him as she came and she let out a strangled noise as he followed; his cock throbbing– she couldn't think clearly enough to count how many times he released; she only know she'd leave this bed full so full of his spend, her legs would be drenched in it, from thigh to ankle.

“Good girl.” Ben kissed her softly, rolling them so he was lying under her. “Darling girl.” One hand rested on the small of her back, the other cupped her rear.

She closed her eyes, listening to his heart thumping under her ear as the world slowly came back into focus. A part of her hoped exhaustion would overpower her heat and the two of them could at least get a few hours of sleep before she was writhing with need. She could remember reading once the third round of heat started off either incredibly overpowering or completely innocuous.“Such a generous alpha, Professor.” She mumbled.

“Sweet omega.” She felt him kiss the top of her head. “And tired.” He chuckled and let out a groan as his cock twitched again with release. “Both of us.” 

Her chuckle shifted into a cough. “I made the bed this afternoon and it's already filthy.” 

“Bother the dirty sheets.” He snickered. “If you prefer, I can spread a blanket on the floor for the rest of your heat.” 

“No.” She stretched a little, settling in place. “Sleep time.” 

“Good night.” He kissed her again. “Sweet dreams.” 

Rey mumbled a reply; and he most likely didn't hear or understand what she said. In all honesty, neither did she.

**

Ben tilted his head down, hands pressed against the wall of the shower, letting his muscles slowly relax. It was Monday morning, and he needed to start working; though most of what he had to do today involved talking with various park officials and gathering data left behind by his predecessor. Rey's heat was nearly over, but he'd already told her to not leave the house today; more for her personal safety than anything else. Some alphas didn't care if an omega was drenched in the scent of another, and with her lingering state, it was dangerous.

In a few days, when her heat was completely done, they could finally have a proper discussion; and since he wanted her to stay, and had a feeling she wanted it too – they should at least get to know one of each other outside of the bedroom. 

Sex, he wagered, was one problem the two of them did not have. 

“Hell.” He ran his hands through his hair before turning off the water and reaching for a towel. The mirror had fogged up from the steam and he opened the door to the hall after wiping it clean. “Good morning,” he called as he heard the fridge door open and shut.

“Morning.” Rey answered brightly. “Where'd the newspaper come from?” 

“I think the last resident had a subscription.” He plugged up the sink and ran the hot water so he could shave. “or someone had the wrong address, as it's today's paper, and there weren't any from the past few days.” He grabbed his pants and boxers from where he'd left them on the table outside the bathroom and pulled them on.

“Hurricane Camille made landfall in Gulf Port, Mississippi.” She paused, “my sense of geography of this country is all off. Where is that exactly?”

“Far away from here.” He shut off the water and lathered up his face. “It's next to Louisiana which is next to Texas. Do you know where Texas is?” 

“Sort of.” There was a clinking noise as she poured cereal into a bowl. “I was going to finish unpacking while you were at work.” The fridge opened and shut again. “I'll also make us a shopping list. I know we need laundry soap.” 

“I didn't pack any because when I left Baltimore, all my clothes and linens were clean.” He chuckled. “What category was the hurricane when it made landfall?” 

“Five.” She said something he couldn't hear. “There's a little bit about the music festival too... it rained almost the entire time and the National Guard was brought in to keep order.” 

He tapped his razor against the sink. “I'm not surprised. You think your former friends in Ohio ended up there?” 

“Possibly. I don't care.” He could hear her crunching her cereal. “The guy in South Africa with the artificial heart died. Complications from the transplant.” A pause. “It's sad, but still...” 

“Doctors are learning.” He kept his focus on the spot under his nose as he shaved. “It's why there's clinical trials for meds.” He checked the rest of his face for traces of soap. “I had plenty of professors who told me each disaster is a lesson, no matter what the field.” He rinsed his razor and unplugged the sink, stepping out into the hall. “Granted in my field, it's not easy to see impending disaster. Simply because the volcano steams, doesn't mean it's going erupt.” 

She wrinkled her nose at him. “Not seen one of those. Have you?”

“Couple.” He shrugged, “I hate flying, so I'm not heading out to Hawaii any time soon.” He leaned against the threshold looking into the kitchen where Rey was sitting at the table, clad in a pair of his boxers and one of his tank tops. “Comfortable?”

She grinned. “My bag is still down here.” She eyed him. “You need to put on a shirt.” 

“I will.” He came into the kitchen, refilling his coffee cup. “I'm going to suggest you keep the doors locked. The nearest neighbors may be a mile away, but there's still plenty of hikers in the park.” He sat down at the table across from her. “And your heat isn't completely over.” 

“I know.” She ate a few more bites of cereal. “Reminds me, I haven't seen a telephone in this house, but I know there has to be one.” 

“There's a jack here in the kitchen, and another in the back room of the other part of the house. It's not been turned on, something I need to get done this week.” He took a sip of coffee. “I only packed one phone, so we're going to need a second one for in here.” 

“I'll make sure I add it to the shopping list.” She tapped the spoon against her mouth. “You don't mind if I put your clothes away, do you?”

“No.” He smiled over the rim of his cup. “My books should arrive from Maryland sometime next week. I'll unpack those.” He ducked his head. “I'm sort of particular about how they're arranged.” 

“Figured you'd have more stuff en route.” She smirked, drinking the last of the milk from her bowl. “Let me guess, you have scores of books, you didn't have room in the van, or if you did, you'd destroy the car's suspension if you brought them.” 

He grinned. “Undoubtedly.” He watched as she stood, setting her bowl by the sink before coming back over to the table and sitting on it in front of him. “Rey?”

She took the coffee mug from him and set it aside. “You need a proper breakfast, Professor.” She stroked his cheek, glancing down at her front and back at him, the tank-top had two spots of wet. 

“Still lactating?” He pushed up the front of her shirt and she grasped it, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the floor. “Kitten.” He leaned forward, licking her nipple gently. “If I keep doing this, you won't quit producing milk, whether you're in heat or not.”

She smoothed his hair down. “I know.” She hissed as he licked the other one, watching her face. “And right now, I don't particularly care.” 

“Sweet Rey.” He laved his tongue over her right nipple before latching his mouth around it, her flow starting almost instantly, and he closed his eyes at the rich taste. He meant it when he said it was addictive. Every morning for the past three had begun this way; and he'd fallen into slumber for the past four nights breathing against her breasts, his hunger sated completely.

“Love having you suckle me, Professor.” Rey groaned, and he opened his eyes to see her smiling down at him, cupping his cheek. “Knowing I put the dreamy, lovely look in your eyes as you drink your fill.” 

He gave her nipple one hard pull before he let it go gently. “What lovely tits you have, Kitten.” He wrapped his lips around the other and gave it the same treatment as the first, wondering how anything could taste as incredible as her milk.

“The better to feed you with, Alpha.” She let out a breathy laugh. “Finish your breakfast, Ben, or you'll be late for your first day of work.” 

*

Rey shut the dresser drawer with her foot, glancing around to see if she'd forgotten anything. She hadn't gotten dressed for long the past few days, thus leaving most of her clothes still clean. After she'd showered this morning, she'd grimaced at the sight of her mating glands still prominent against her neck and shoulders; it was unlikely they would vanish until her heat was over. “At least they don't itch.” 

Taking her bag and Ben's from the floor, she went to the closet and set both of them on the shelf over the rack. It was kind of strange, seeing some of her clothes hanging up for the first time since she left London, months ago. Smiling, she shut the door and went downstairs. It was a little odd, alone for the first time in a week, and the little house didn't feel so small.

“So far from where I've come.” She went over to the hi-fi radio and switched it on, frowning as she adjusted the dial, before a station came in clear. She didn't mind the quiet, but she needed something to keep her mind focused on other than the pheromones still shifting within her. 

“That was Janis Joplin with 'Half Moon'. For those of you who weren't there, you missed the event of the Century in Woodstock this past weekend.” The deejay chuckled. “Guess if you're listening to this, we're all in the same boat. The music's still playing in New York, but is expected to end by nightfall.” 

“Betas.” She snickered, sitting on the floor and stretching her legs out, wincing as her hips popped. “You all like to talk.” 

“Afraid it's nothing but bad news from the Gulf, folks.” The man took a breath. “Reports are flooding in of massive destruction. The Richelieu Apartment complex in Pass Christian has been completely destroyed.” 

Rey shook her head, putting her arms over her head and bending towards the floor. “Tragic as it is, buddy, what kind of idiot names their building after a literary villain?” She had started doing yoga when she was in the group home – it was an activity she and the others had done together. Something which aided during heats when you weren't with an alpha.

She'd spent plenty of heats doing yoga. 

“Camille is now headed upstate, and it's going to bring rain to northern Mississippi, as well as Tennessee and Virginia.” The man cleared his throat. “Here in Cody and the Yellowstone area, we can expect temperatures to stay in the mid to high eighties for today and tomorrow, with a chance for rain on Wednesday.” There was a rustling noise; maybe he was unfolding a piece of paper. 

“Breaking news?” She rolled onto her back, pulling her knee up to her chin. “Hope it's not a second hurricane.” 

“The FDA has issued a recall on Phin-Phi suppressants for omega men.” He coughed. “The drug is believed to be linked to a string of deaths throughout the States and Canada. First put on the market in sixty-six, as many as eleven men have died, a suspected result of taking the pill. Hatcher Pharmaceuticals maintains their drug is safe, but does state the side affects of the medication may be amplified when taken in conjunction with recreational drugs.” 

“Shit.” She bent the other knee, holding her thigh against her torso. “Suddenly doesn't seem terrible there aren't suppressants for women.” 

“Omega men on the drug are advised to stop taking Phin-Phi and make an appointment with their doctor as soon as possible.” He cleared his throat. “And, should you be taking anything the law says you're not allowed, now is a good time to be honest with your doctor. Your health is their concern.” 

“I didn't know they did studies on LSD.” Rey laid her legs flat on the floor and rose up on her elbows before lifting her hips and bringing her legs up over her head. 

“You're listening to KPRN, your station for all the music of today and two weeks ago.” She could hear the man's smile. “Ready to start off another hour of far-out music. It's two-o'clock and eight-four degrees in Cody and this is CCR with 'Bad Moon Rising'.” 

Rey swung her legs down and her back up to a sit and reached for her feet, grimacing as a few joints popped. “I shouldn't be surprised.” She covered a yawn as she grasped her toes, counting to ten. 

A nap sounded like a great idea for the rest of the afternoon.

*

Ben felt as if he'd spent the day running in circles. The house was located inside the limits of Canyon Village, but far back enough from the road to discourage tourists from coming into the yard on a regular basis. He hadn't wanted to take chances; there was plenty of backpackers making their way through the park. He'd barely left the geyser basin today, having to gas up and spent a good deal of time waiting for rangers to report in, or at least give him a better idea of where they were. 

He parked the van in the gravel drive, letting out a long sigh. He reached over into the passenger seat and gathered up the stack of maps and file folders. Once his materials and books arrived, he could set up his research station in the back room of the house. “Hope Rey isn't climbing the walls out of lack of anything else to do.” He stepped outside, shutting the door with his hip.

“Hey.” A voice called from behind him, and he turned sharply to find a dark haired alpha female standing a few yards away. “Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.” She came towards him; she was dressed in long shorts and a button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. “Doctor Rose Tico, US Department of Fish and Wildlife.” She held her hand out.

Ben took it, squeezing it in reply. “Doctor Ben Solo, US Geological Service.” He waited for her to let go. “How can I help you?” Their respective fields didn't exactly work together outside of disaster situations.

“I'm hoping for some professional support.” She pulled her backpack around to her front and withdrew a folder. “Yellowstone National Park suffers from a lack of predators. I'm here to prove wolves need to be reintroduced to the park.” 

He took the folder and glanced at the front before putting it with his own paperwork. “You're in for quite the battle there.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Don't I know it. There's only a handful of us at the department who think it's a good idea. Some utter bullshit about elk and deer populations.” 

“Aren't wolves considered an endangered species?” He heard the door of the house open behind them. “I arrived in Yellowstone back on Friday, and I've seen more deer this morning than seems possible.”

“Exactly!” Rose declared. “Without wolves, the population of such animals aren't kept in check. The bears and coyotes can only do so much.” She straightened and he watched as Rey came over, leaning against his side, and he wrapped his arm around her. “It's all in my paper. I'd appreciate feedback and support.” 

“Sure.” He rested his head on top of Rey's, “you staying nearby too?”

“Down the road, about a mile.” Rose adjusted her hold on the bag, and her whole expression changed; he knew she'd caught the scent Rey was giving off. “You two have a nice evening.” She turned and walked up the drive, vanishing around the bend. 

“Weird.” He kissed Rey's cheek. “You okay?”

“Uh huh.” They headed back to the house, keeping her arm around his waist. “I didn't start dinner because I wasn't certain when you were coming home.” 

“It's fine.” He held the door for her and followed her inside. “I spent most of my day running around in circles.” He dropped his stack of folders on the coffee table and collapsed on the couch. “How about you?” He untied his shoes before removing them and his socks. 

“Unpacked, did some yoga, took a nap, listened to the radio.” Rey kicked off her sandals and came over to sit on his lap. “Debated changing the sheets on the bed and decided against it.” 

“I know we have a washing machine, but I don't know about a dryer.” Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “Although I don't see how it matters, since we have no detergent.” He pressed his nose into her hair, slowly inhaling the scent of her; a more pure scent than the one while she was in heat. A clean, crisp smell, one which brought to mind fresh snowfall and bright winter mornings.

“True. She rubbed her cheek against his shirt, letting out a soft sigh. “This is nice.” 

He kissed her forehead. “It is.” He slid one hand under her shirt, rubbing her back in slow circles, smirking. “You forget to put on your bra this morning?”

“I knew I wasn't going to be out, and besides, I'm not a fan of wearing it in the first place.” Her lips grazed his chin. “If my heat's completely ended by tomorrow, I may go for a walk.” 

“There's plenty of places to go walking here; paths and trails by the dozens. Just make sure you wear sturdy shoes and bug spray.” He opened his eyes, pushing loose strands of hair from her face. “You're not angry I told you to stay inside today, are you?” 

Rey sighed. “Not entirely. I understand why you did it.” She tightened her grip. “Guess I'm not used to an alpha being all.... alpha-y.” She shifted on his lap, so her knees were spread, her arms draped over his shoulders. “So I suppose it's weird, since I'm so used to taking care of myself, having someone else do it is...”

Ben kissed her, tugging on her bottom lip. “I've not done it before, Kitten.” He smiled, setting his other hand on the waistband of her cut-offs. “I want you to tell me if I overstep, all right?” 

“I will.” She returned the kiss, her tongue teasing his. “You want to go upstairs?” 

“Later.” He stood, and she squawked in surprise as he carried her into the kitchen, putting her down on the counter. “We should make dinner before we forget we need to eat.” He kissed her cheek. “I know neither of us had a decent lunch.” 

“True.” She swung her legs absently as he went to the pantry and took out a box of rice mix. “Radio said it's going to rain on Wednesday, but not how much or when.” 

He set the box down and went to the sink to fill a pot with water. “Fun.” He frowned. “Maybe we should look into getting a television when we go into town. Not that I suspect we'll watch it much, but it'd be a good thing to have.” He glanced at the directions on the back of the box. “Would you please get the butter?” 

“Sure.” She hopped down and crossed the room. “You know what our problem is?” She opened the fridge. 

“Neither of us have any idea how to be in a relationship that goes beyond the physical?” He quipped, and instantly wished he could take the words back.

Rey set the butter on the counter next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Exactly. We've jumped into the lake, we might as well try and swim.” 

“That sounds like a song lyric.” He hugged her, kissing the top of her head. “But I know what you're saying.” He chuckled. “Although I know one big problem already.” 

“What's that?” She pulled back, frowning.

“We're both excellent at not talking about things we should.” He tore the lid off the box of rice. “And you know I'm right.” 

“I wasn't going to deny it.” She resumed her seat on the counter. “Do I still get to call you Professor?” 

He grinned at her. “Depends, may I still call you Kitten?” 

Rey returned the smile before leaning over and kissing him in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat is over, heads are clearing - and Rey and Ben make a decision.

Rey hooked her thumbs in the belt loops of her cut-offs as she headed down the path towards the Yellowstone River. Ben went over to the Geyser basin this morning, still working on meeting everyone he needed to; and she'd told him she planned on taking a long walk – she needed the fresh air and the exercise. He'd taken the shopping list with him, since the location he'd headed for this morning was close enough to the town of Cody he could get everything they needed and return home a little before sundown. Her heat still lingered; though manageable at this point – and, now, practically soaked with the scent of an Alpha, any others she might encounter would have the good sense to leave her alone.

Though the only two she'd seen on the path were with their mates and hadn't given her a second look, other than asking her the distance to Canyon Village. 

She'd hike down the trail to see the Lower Falls and get home before Ben did. 

Home. 

Funny to call it by such a name, when they hadn't lived there for more than a handful of days. For the first time in her life, she'd spent a heat with an alpha, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she hated it had never happened before or if she felt relieved she hadn't until she met Ben. She certainly hadn't planned on it, and, as of today, they had known one another for exactly one week. 

But what a week. 

Feeling her cheeks flush, Rey ducked her head as she came around a curve in the path, inhaling the fresh scent of the world around her. The nature here in Wyoming felt so different from the eastern part of this country, and compared to England, she may as well have landed on the moon for all the change. The idea of now having an attentive alpha – and all it entailed, a dozen things which had never come across her mind flitted in an out as she went about her day.

By the time her next heat started, she could almost predict snow would keep her and Ben buried in the little house. She swallowed, knowing if the two of them continued on, her heat would trigger his rut – and any preventative methods to guard against pregnancy wouldn't matter. True, with no injections or pills, she could get pregnant any time they had sex, but the combination of pheromones and alpha potency during a rut overrode all synthetic methods, save condoms. 

She sincerely doubted an alpha in full rut and an omega consumed by heat lacked the ability to do anything requiring a modicum of dexterity. Putting a single condom on, letting alone doing it multiple times? The perfect definition of the word 'impossible'.

“Stupid hormones.” she muttered, shaking her head. Ben and her didn't know each other well, but clearly, her mind didn't want to listen to reason. Hell, she'd thrown reason out the window when she'd ripped her shirt off in the tent before her heat and invited him to fuck her. 

And now, she couldn't imagine letting anyone else touch her the way Ben had.... did. 

His offer of her leaving if she wanted still stood, but she doubted she could get much further than the state line before she turned back. The docile, nurturing, and instinctual part of her wanted nothing more than to stay, and the reciprocation of emotions and behavior Ben gave her in return? It only fueled her need and desire to remain. 

The smell of another alpha caused her to stop short, and she crouched down towards the ground, her hand searching swiftly before encountering a loose rock the size of a baseball. Whomever was around the bend of the trail had stopped moving too. She moved forward slightly, ready to turn and run back up the path, and she heard the other person clear their throat.

“I'm warning you, I'm armed.” A man's voice called, and she frowned – why would an alpha male tell her he had a weapon? Unless, of course – she wasn't smelling his scent, but his mate's.

Rey stood, keeping her grip firmly on the rock. “I think we may have a misunderstanding.” She took a few steps closer to the bend. 

“Apple, banana, or orange?” The man replied, “if you understand the question.” 

She rolled her eyes and finished coming around the bend, “I've spent five months in America, I know what you mean.” She took the sight of the above average sized man standing in the path, clutching a rock of his own. “Not to mention we also use those terms in the UK.” 

He let out a chuckle and dropped his rock aside. “You know what kind of world we live in.” 

“No kidding.” She tossed her rock towards the underbrush to her left. “Can't be too careful these days.” 

“Yeah.” He cleared his throat. “I'm Finn.” He held out his hand.

She shook it with hers. “Rey,” she paused, taking another deep breath. “Rose Tico?” 

He grinned, “yeah. She mentioned someone had moved into the triangle house. US Geology Department, right?” 

“Uh huh.” she stuffed her hands into the back-pockets of her shorts. “I'm heading for Yellowstone Falls, I don't suppose you know how far it is to the path there, do you?”

“About a half a mile back.” He inclined his head. “from there, it's another two miles.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I've only made the trip once, mainly because once you reach the falls, the idea of having to walk all the way back seems daunting. A grand total of nine miles there and back to where Rose and I live.” 

“I looked at the map before I left, but I forgot to bring it with me. Figured I'd stick to the trail and I'd manage fine.” She could see the map sitting exactly where she'd left it – on the coffee table next to the bottle of sunblock. “Fortunately there aren't enough branching-off points I'll lose my way.” 

“Yeah.” He hooked his thumbs into the belt-loops of his jeans, not looking at her. “Though I'm up to taking the walk down, if you don't mind company.” 

Rey shrugged, “why not? If I have someone to talk to, it'll keep me from talking to myself.” 

He laughed and the two started down the trail, “you know, I wanted to go to Woodstock, but I'm not about to get on a bus with the current political climate. I wasn't too upset when I heard it did nothing but rain the entire time.”

She'd seen enough news stories to know what he meant. “Given the way things are, most of the time I'm surprised omegas are allowed outside on their own.” 

“In half the countries of the world, they can't.” He added, “sometimes, I think betas are the luckiest of the bunch. No heats, no ruts – just...” he shook his head. “But at the same time, not having those sounds so.... abnormal.” 

“I daresay that's how they feel about alphas and omegas.” She sighed, “though last I checked, betas have become the most common designation for the first time since nineteen thirty.”

“World's mostly recovered from the destruction of this century, more or less.” He ducked under a low branch hanging over the trail. “Though I'm willing to bet if our generation doesn't stop getting strung out on drugs and shit, that will change.” He cleared his throat. “I'll make an argument for pot, but the rest of it? Good way to destroy yourself in the long run.” 

“Trouble with pot isn't so much the damage to your lungs, it's the stench.” She grimaced, “which is probably why people put the stuff in brownies.”

“I like a good pot brownie now and then.” He shook his head, “cops have more important matters to attend to than people baking.” 

“I've seen news reports on the riots in California, I know what you mean.” They came to a fork in the path. “Though the hurricane aftermath is doing its damnedest to demand all the attention.” The started down the hill. 

“It'll die down after a week, people don't want to look at piles of debris for so long.” He replied, “not to mention they'll repeat footage over and over.” Finn cleared his throat, “so what brought you to the States?”

“A stupid alpha who followed his knot to an omega with better assets.” She stretched her arms over her head as trail curved once more. “I didn't really plan my trip here too clearly, considering I did most of my packing in a post-heat cleaning freenzy.” 

Finn grimaced, “I won't tell you following a disloyal alpha is stupid. At least you had the good sense to get away from him.” 

She sighed, “given the turn my life took recently, I'm sort of glad I did what I did. Besides, sometimes the worst parts of your life lead to the best.” Rey set a hand against the rail as the path grew steep. “There aren't any particularly dangerous animals around here, are there?”

“Bears, but I think they're all off in the deeper part of the woods fattening up before they hibernate. Next thing below them on the food chain is coyotes, followed by foxes.” he shrugged, “which is why Rose is trying to prove they need to bring back wolves.”

“Hell of a battle there.” She shook her head, “though my grasp of animal science isn't huge. But I've found if neighborhood has a lot of dogs, they don't have a lot of vermin.” 

“As my mother often says, don't bring logic to an argument with idiots.” He chuckled, “last time I checked, wolves, not deer, are on the endangered species list.” 

“If the deer population keeps growing, other animals aren't going to get enough grass to eat.” She kicked a rock off the path. “and I know the buffalo in the park are also endangered.” 

“Yeah.” He slapped a mosquito. “So what do you think of America so far?”

She grinned. “There's a lot more space.” 

*

Three days into his new job here in Wyoming and Ben swore he'd not done so much paperwork since he wrote his dissertation three years ago. Once the tourist season ended, he'd have a lot better chance of getting research started. The United States Park Service still hadn't sent him all the permits to take temperature readings, though he could do simply by looking at the color within the thermal pools, gauges were needed to make readings exact and official. Geology had the luxury over other sciences in you could do a great many other things while you waited for something to happen. If he wanted to study earthquakes or volcanoes without much waiting, he'd have tried for a job in California or Hawaii. 

Living and working in a giant caldera aside, while some in his field claimed Yellowstone would erupt within the decade, his current (and often scoffed at) opinion was the cataclysm wouldn't occur into well into the twenty-first century. The San Andres in California would go off first, the earthquake ricocheting across the country to set off the volcanoes in Cascades, followed by Yellowstone, and the single eruption here in Wyoming would trigger the New Madrid in Missouri. 

Mount St. Helen's would erupt before Yellowstone. Both that peak and Mount Hood in Oregon were ticking time bombs; something only a few people at the department acknowledged. For a group of professionals, many of them would have to see either of those mountains visibly grow rock for them to believe what kind of dangers they possessed. 

The Sears in Cody seemed trapped somewhere between summer and winter. A rack of swimsuits on clearance stood next to another of thick, woolen sweaters. Given what he'd read about Wyoming, they had two seasons here – winter and summer. Spring and Fall lasted about a month each, and he didn't want to think about the long, cold snowy winter.

Though if Rey stayed with him – he could tolerate all the bitter months. 

After he finished here, he'd head over to the grocery store. He hadn't packed a great deal of food, and with Rey still coming out of her heat, she needed to keep her calorie intake high. He'd have gone back to the house to bring her along, but the drive into Cody was shorter than the trip to the cabin. Although, he doubted Rey had returned from her hike to the falls. She'd set out shortly before he left for the Geyser Basin, waving from the other side of the road before disappearing down the hill.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt he should have thrown everything into a U-Haul back in Maryland, rather than wait for someone else to deliver his stuff. Once he had his bicycle, he'd leave the van in the drive more often, and use his bike until the weather made it impossible. He'd look into finding Rey a bicycle to ride too – so she could also travel around the park.

This time next week, the monitoring equipment would arrive, and he'd get the research office set up – which he planned on cleaning tonight after dinner. He didn't know how much dust one well shaded room could acquire in a handful of days, but he'd give it another once over before unpacking. With the documented heavy snows on the way, the shipment would also include snowshoes – Ben didn't even know where you would find or order such things in the first place. Never mind trying to look for them in the middle of the summer. That was like walking into a K-Mart at the start of October and seeing Christmas trees for sale.

Wintery clothes in August were one thing; one could make the argument they fell under the category of back to school. Winter holidays before Halloween? Absolutely not. Some weekend, he'd have to bring Rey into town for more clothes – he had no idea what all she had in her backpack, but he knew a heavy winter coat and boots were not stuffed inside. 

He ran his fingers along the hangers in the jean rack, clearly remembering the number 'four' on the tag in Rey's shorts. If they didn't fit, they could always bring them back. He knew better than to look for shirts. His mother had told him when he was around thirteen, women's tops made absolutely no sense whatsoever. A size eight at one store could change to a ten or six at another – not to mention the stupid way they divided clothing sections. 

Ben snickered, his father never bought his mother clothes – mainly because the one time he did, he'd grossly overestimated her size. 

He checked the tag in the garment (he never trusted the size on the hangers either) and pulled it off the rack, frowning.

“May I help you find something?” A voice spoke from his left and he turned, a beta female, around his age stood there, adjusting a stack of folded shirts. 

“I think I'm okay.” He rubbed his temple, “though I'm starting to think I should wait to purchase anything until the person who's going to wear it is with me, but something tells me if I do, the price will change or the needed size will be gone.” 

The woman came over, scanning the rack. “Is she taller or shorter than I am?” 

“Taller.” He frowned, “and pardon me for saying, also thinner.” 

“None taken.” She chuckled, “I know, you'd think they would measure women's pants out the same as men's, but they don't.” She took the jeans from him, checking the tag inside. “jeans, at least, are easier to gauge sizes on than dresses.” 

He nodded, “agreed, I'm still not certain why exactly it's called junior-miss.” 

She examined the jeans, checking something in the stitching. “Don't worry, I don't think designers have either. Are you only looking for pants today?”

“Yeah.” He pulled a second pair of the rack, “I know better than to shop for lady's tops without the wearer present.” He frowned, “though these bell-bottom pants might prove just as tricky.”

*

Rey popped the drain of the kitchen sink, and dried her hands on a towel. After hanging it up, she walked out of the kitchen and over to the other part of the house, leaning against the threshold of the little office, watching Ben as he cleaned the shelves. “You seemed a little preoccupied at dinner.” 

He sighed, his hand stilling, “I'm sorry.” He gave her a worn smile. “How did your hike go today?”

She smiled, “fun. I met Rose's mate, Finn. Though it nearly ended before it began. We both smelled alpha on the other and armed ourselves with rocks as we came around the same turn on the trail.” 

He looked from her to the shelf and back, “I'm not certain if that's funny or not.” 

“Considering it ended with no injuries, I'd say funny.” She sighed, stepping into the room. “How was your day, other than long?”

“Uneventful. I'll stick around here tomorrow, someone's coming to turn the phone line on.” He finished with the dust cloth. “You're not upset I picked up a few things for you at Sears in Cody, are you?”

“No.” She sat down on the desk, swinging her legs in the empty space. “Thank you for doing it, I quite liked the surprise, all my old jeans are now cut-offs.” 

“Weather will get cold soon enough, from what the park rangers told me. You need long pants and I wanted to snag them before they were gone.” 

Rey stretched her arms over her head, yawning. “Given they're all the right size, I'm guessing you had a look at the tags in one of my pairs of shorts.” 

He shrugged, “I've picked up your clothes a few times, and before you ask, yes, I know your bra size.” 

“Do you?” She rested her hands on edge of the desk, leaning towards him.

“Uh huh.” he set the dust rag down and came over, setting his hands next to hers, his legs pinning hers in place. “Though I believe it might change in the near future.” He kissed the top of her head, his breath hitching, “if it hasn't already.” 

She rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Plenty of women of my age are ditching bras in defiance these days.” she closed her eyes as he stroked her back. “Alphas and omegas alike.” 

“So they are.” His hands slid under the hem of her shirt. “I can smell your milk, Kitten. I had to struggle to eat my dinner, trying not to think about the delicious scent across the table.” His palms came up to the underside of her breasts, cupping them gently. “Do they hurt?”

She shook her head, “not exactly...” she raised her arms over her head, meeting his gaze as he pulled her shirt up and off. “More sore...” she flinched as his fingers traced her nipples, lowering her arms. “and full.” She slid one hand into his hair, tugging it lightly. “I think my alpha needs to feed more often.” 

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, his hands slipping back down to her waist. “You may have a point, little omega.” his fingers slipped to the closure of her cut-offs. “Though if I continue dining at your sweet tits, Kitten, there's next to nothing to stop your milk, heat or no heat.” He undid the button deftly before pulling the zipper down. “Short of you getting pregnant.” 

Rey swallowed, leaning forward to capture his bottom lip with both of hers and pulled gently, licking the underside. “Would you like that, Alpha?” She repeated the movement. “You want to watch my belly swell with your child?” She pulled away, lying down on the desk, setting one arm over her head, the hand of the other resting on her flat stomach. “Or more than one?”

Ben gently tugged her cut-offs and panties from her hips, letting the garments fall to the floor. “You would look lovely carrying, kitten.” He leaned down, bracing himself with his arms as he laved her right nipple with his tongue. “Fertile omega like you...” he licked the left, “I would sire twins every time.” 

She hissed, closing her eyes as his mouth closed around her right nipple again, slowly coaxing it with his lips, her hand sliding into his hair as he suckled. She didn't doubt he could do as he said; omegas who lactated during heat were twice as likely to produce multiples. “We'd outgrow this house before the first set turned two.” She breathed, feeling the fabric of his jeans against her thighs. 

He pulled up, blowing across her skin, “I'll build us a bigger one. Find some lovely spot to settle in.” He gave her right nipple a quick suck. “Add onto it when it gets too small.” He traced the stiff point with his tongue, “Do you want a big family, kitten?” His mouth closed back over her breast and began to drink in earnest.

She stroked his hair, watching his eyes, “we'll start with one set of twins.” She rubbed his ear with her thumb. “When they're three, if we're comfortable, we'll have another.” She saw his eyes glisten. “Repeat in three years.” 

Ben released her nipple, leaning up over her. “And three years after the third set?” 

She slid her hands down to his waist, undoing his belt and pants. “We haven't had any babies yet, Professor.” 

He chuckled, straightening up to push his pants and boxers off his hips,kicking them aside when they reached his ankles. “Twelve or sixteen years from now, if it's been at least three years from the third set, the kids are going to their grandparents for the weekend, and I'm taking you back to that campground in Missouri.”

Rey let out a breathy laugh as he took her thighs in his hands and lifted them from the desk. “Make the fourth and final set where we first fucked, Professor?”

“Of course.” He thrust his cock into her quim, moaning. “Coming full circle from where we began.” He began to slowly move in and out of her, letting her feel every inch of him as he filled her. “We'll even take the same tent, same sleeping bags.” 

She arched her back, pulling him deeper inside, “we haven't made the first set yet, Professor.” She groaned, closing her eyes. “and we won't tonight.”

“No,” he rasped, his pace quickening, “something to discuss before your next heat and my rut.” His knot brushed against her entrance. “Which gives us until December?”

She nodded, her hips rocking against his. “So good, Alpha...” She opened her eyes to look into his. “I want you for a mate.” she wrapped her legs around his waist, her mind clearing a little as he pushed his cock deeper inside. “let me be your mate, Ben.” 

“Sweet Rey.” He stroked her cheek as he filled her, “you think I would refuse?” His pace slowed, and he slid his arms under her, lifting her from the desk and she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Not here, darling.” He rasped, carrying her from the room and up the stairs, his cock slipping from her as he laid her on the bed.

“Alpha.” She shivered as he pulled off his shirt, resisting the urge to pull him to her as she spread her legs. “Take me as your mate, Alpha.” 

Ben knelt on the bed, looming over her. “Omega,” he licked both of her nipples, “Are you mine?” 

Rey swallowed. “Yes, Alpha.” She bit at her lip as his mouth closed around her right breast, resisting the urge to squirm as his hand rested on her stomach. “Please...” 

He groaned against her skin. “Darling.” His hand slid onto her hip, pushing it gently but firmly. “Knees, Rey.” his voice full alpha; commanding and deep. “Like the good omega I know you are.” 

She shifted under him, moving to the center of the bed the bed, grasping the headboard and spreading her thighs in invitation. “Your omega.” 

“Yes.” He moved behind her, his hands coming to rest next to hers. “My Omega.” He thrust his cock into her quim, “mine to protect, mine to fuck.” He growled against her ear as he pounded her, “mine to love, mine to knot.” He quickened his pace, the bed groaning underneath them. “mine to cherish, mine to breed.” 

“So good to me, Alpha.” She panted, her mind reeling as he filled her, and she tightened her grip on the headboard. “So loyal, so generous...” she gasped out. “My Alpha.”

“Your Alpha.” He countered, “I am yours, Omega – as you are mine.” His mouth grazed her neck, tugging at the skin, coaxing her mating glad out. “Pretty Rey.” His tongue slid across the spot, and she felt a tiny twinge as her body responded, and she nearly came as his lips brushed against the sensitive flesh.

Her world had narrowed; if she didn't know better, she'd believe she was back in full heat. She'd never spend another heat alone. She'd spent far too much time in her life alone. Never again. “Claim me...” she rasped, his hard thrusts making her whole body shudder. “I'm yours.” 

“My Rey.” He breathed as he shoved his knot inside of her quim, sinking his teeth into the mating gland at the same time. 

She didn't know if she screamed; she could barely think as she came, her body trembling as Ben claimed her. She had a vague notion of his hips still moving against hers, working her through the orgasm, pushing her towards a second as his cock throbbed, his knot swelling and locking him in place. 

“Ssh.” His voice came from far away as she felt his release. “Sweet omega,” he crooned, “my beautiful omega.” 

“Ben...” She rasped, feeling him unhitch her hands from the headboard and ease the two of them onto the bed, half ready to pass out.

“Rest, mate.” He kissed her temple. “I know you're tired,” his breath graced across her ear, “and you need your sleep.” 

*

Ben tucked the covers around Rey's body as he rose from the bed. He had fallen asleep shortly after she did, his cock still locked deep inside her. He pulled on a pair of pajama pants as he went downstairs to gather up their clothes and turn off the lights. At least they had locked the doors earlier; he was almost surprised he'd not had to knock for her to let him in when he came home this afternoon. Odd to think of a place he'd lived in less than a week of as home. He filled a glass with water in the kitchen, knowing his mate would need it when she woke up.

Mate. 

He felt his face flush with the word. 

He came back upstairs, setting their clothes on the dresser and the glass on the bedside table. He tossed her panties and his boxers into the laundry hamper, and retrieved his shirt from the floor to fold and put away with the others. In the light of the room, he could see the raw red mark on Rey's neck, a thin trickle of dried blood trailed down from her mating glad, and he turned, hurrying downstairs to the bathroom, quickly soaking a wash cloth with warm water. “Idiot.” 

They hadn't exactly prepared for the occasion; though he doubted many, aside from those who married before they mated, had everything they needed at hand. He returned to the room and sat down on the bed, gently cleaning wound his bite had left behind. 

“Nn..” She whimpered as the cloth brushed the glad. 

“Sssh.” He stroked her hair, continuing his ministrations. “It's all right, Rey.” 

Her eyes opened, blinking at him, “how long did we sleep?”

“Maybe an hour. I didn't keep track.” He leaned down, kissing her shoulder as he finished. “How do you feel?” 

She shuffled into a sit, rubbing her eyes. “Wired.” 

He reached over and handed her the glass. “This help?”

She nodded, “thank you.” She lifted it to her lips and took a drink. 

Ben wiped his chin and mouth with the cloth, grimacing at the sensation. “Not hurt, ARE you?”

She shook her head. “Not really. I mean, it stings a little, but I think that's expected.” Rey took another drink of water. “We seem to have a problem with doing things in the correct order.” 

He laughed, setting the cloth on the bedside table, “one might say there is no correct order in all this.” He watched as she took several swallows of water, and she held the now empty glass out to him. “You want more?”

“No, thank you.” She rearranged the pillows, leaning back against the headboard. “You want anything?”

He set the glass down and leaned over, brushing his lips against hers. “I have what I want.” His eyes flicked down, catching sight of the droplet of milk clinging to her left nipple. “Although...” He kissed her again, “tell me about yourself, Rey.” He shifted on the bed, her arms coming around to hold him as he breathed against the stiff peak before closing his mouth around it and began to suck. 

She smiled down at him, smoothing his hair with her hand, “I'm fluent in Esperanto, I don't give a damn about the Beatles and the two things I miss about England are good fish and chips and _Doctor Who_.” 

Ben met her eyes as the flow of her milk started of its own accord, still as rich and sweet as the first time he'd tasted it. He slid his arms around her waist, keeping most of his weight on his hip next to hers. The only foreign language he knew moderately well was French. He'd never liked the Beatles either; and he had no clue what _Doctor Who_ was – most likely some television show.

“My alpha has such a hearty appetite.” She tilted her head back, closing her eyes, her hand slipping down his back, tracing lazy circles across the surface. “I don't have a favorite holiday, mainly because I've hardly celebrated any.” She sighed, “my favorite color is green. Makes me glad there's so many pine trees around here, I won't lose the color come winter.” 

He closed his own eyes, sinking into the comforting feeling of his mate holding him and feeding him. Some day, he'd watch her nurse their children like this. He'd never given children a second thought until he met Rey. This whole thing seemed mad; from him picking her up back in Ohio – giving her a lift out of state turned into the two of them mating each other. Something for dime store romance novels, not reality.

“My favorite movie is _The Sound of Music_ , I saw it thirty times, and each time felt like seeing it for the first.” She chuckled. “Good job it came out in the summer, or I'd have skipped school to see it more often than I already did.” 

He pulled back to catch his breath, resting his head against her shoulder. “How on earth did you manage to see it so many times?”

“Rather easy when you work in the cinema.” She sighed, “sure, the pay was lousy, but the free movies made up for it.” she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You shaved again.” 

“Yeah.” He rose to a sit, stretching his arms over his head, wincing as his joints popped. “It's easier for me to go longer without shaving when I'm actually doing something, other than sitting in a building filling out paperwork or whatever...” He picked up the washcloth and set it back against her glad, “It's bleeding a little.” 

She held it in place, “thank you,” she smiled. “So what's your favorite color?”

He chuckled, combing his hair with his fingers. “Blue. My favorite movie is _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , but I'm fully prepared to argue over the superiority of the book.” He let out a long breath. “Have you read it?”

“Not recently.” She pulled the cloth away, frowning at the blood before putting it back. “I don't think I have a favorite book.” 

He leaned over and kissed her cheek, “you want me to bring you a shirt? I know you're tired.” 

She nodded, keeping her head down. “You need sleep too.” 

Ben stood and went over to the dresser, realizing in the week he'd known her, Rey had never worn something to bed. They had always slept naked. He took out one of his pajama tops, which only fit him in length and never in the shoulders and brought it back over to the bed. “Is this okay?” 

She removed the cloth, setting it aside and took the shirt from him, doing up the buttons before she pulled it over her head. “Thank you.” She looked at her arms, practically swimming in the sleeves. “Oh dear, I've lost my hands.” 

“Cute.” He sat back down and took right arm, rolling the sleeves of the shirt back until her hand appeared. “I found one...” she offered the other sleeve and he did the same. “and here's the second!”

“Goof.” She leaned over and kissed his chin. “Snuggles?”

He grinned, “I love snuggling.” He went to turn off the lights, “and don't worry, I did remember to get a clothesline and pins.” He returned to the bed, slipping under the covers.

Rey curled up against him, her head resting on his shoulder. “This okay?” 

He kissed the top of her head, resting one hand on her arm. “Perfect.” He let out a breath, “good night, Kitten.” 

“Good night, Professor,” she mumbled in reply.

*

If not for clear evidence to prove otherwise, Rey could easily believe she and Ben had gone back in time. Things here in Yellowstone seemed so clean in comparison to other places she'd lived. She had a faint, if not entirely unclear memory of when she was five and London had suffered under smog – which killed ten thousand people – and she remained convinced her parents were among the dead. All she could distinctly remember was falling asleep in a room with a big red rug and waking up in another room, this one with a big blue rug. 

Smoothing her hands over the sheet to sweep out the last of the wrinkles, she picked up the now empty laundry basket and walked back into the house. This charming domesticity – another thing she never thought or dreamed about - would take some getting used to. She didn't let it go to her head completely, not every day would bring sunshine and roses, but for now, basking in the newness of everything, she wanted to bloody enjoy it. 

The kitchen smelled of Tide and Pine-Sol; her post-heat brain switched gears instantly and she'd started cleaning practically everything. She nearly took Ben's bowl of cereal from him to wash before he'd eaten half of it. She knew a few omegas who came out of heat and started cooking. She left the basket near the door and wandered back to the study, leaning against the threshold as Ben sorted through a box. “Don't worry, I've put my scrub brush down.” 

“Funny.” He didn't look up, “how are you hands?”

“I remembered to wear the rubber gloves.” She countered, folding her arms. “You have more paperwork to do today?” She watched as he set five rocks down on the desk; none of them alike. 

“I think the paperwork's finally done.” He pulled a book from the box, frowned at the title and cursed softly. “I brought volume two instead of one.” He put it down, shaking his head. “Well, volume one will arrive next week.” 

She took a few steps into the room, resolutely not thinking about what happened in this room yesterday. It felt wrong to simply state she was going to go for a walk; and at the same time, she had no idea what to do now she was done with cleaning. She sank down in the butterfly chair on this side of the desk, giving the rocks another look. “Are those your favorites?”

“Huh?” He looked up before glancing at the rocks. “Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Is it me, or is this awkward?”

“It's awkward.” She reached forward and picked up the nearest rock to her; an angular, heavy pink-and-gray speckled piece about the size of a teacup and five times as heavy. “Granite?” 

“Uh huh.” He cleared his throat. “I found it in Yosemite when I was a teenager.” 

She turned the rock over in her hands, “I only know what kind of rock this is because I've seen a lot of tombstones this color.” She frowned, “Is that bad?”

“No. There's literally tons of granite in the world, so I'm not surprised.” He tapped his fingers on the rim of the box. “You know anything about rocks?”

She shook her head. “Other than the three types and a handful of things I remember from science class in secondary school.” She put the granite down and picked up the brown rock streaked with black. It had a familiar scent to it, and she frowned. “Iron?”

“Iron composite, but yes, it's mostly iron.” He smiled, “part of a meteorite, and no, I don't know where the rest of it is, because I found it lying on the beach in North Carolina.” 

Rey looked from the rock to him. “This thing came from outer space? When?” 

“That, I don't know exactly. What I do know is, it's two billion years old.” He grinned, “yes, it's about half as old as Earth itself.” 

She put the rock down, almost afraid it'd break as she did. “So there's a possibility it's part of the larger meteorite that killed the dinosaurs?”

“Yup.” He sighed, “unfortunately, you can't find all the pieces and put the thing back together. Odds are, the vast majority is down in the Mariana Trench, or still lying elsewhere on the ocean floor.” 

She made a face, “I'm not going down there to get it.”

“Me neither. There's some better things left well enough alone. The ocean floor IS one of them.” He shook his head, “unfortunately, the marine biologists don't agree.” He snickered, “I've had to talk to a few of them at academic conferences. With the recent developments in space exploration, astronomy and geology are now in the 'cool' science category.”

She swung her legs to the side and picked up another one of the rocks; this one a clouded lavender color, about the size of a baseball. “I didn't know there were popularity contests in the sciences.” 

“Purple quartz,” he took another book from the box. “And you only count as popular when someone doesn't ask what the hell your field of study is doing there. Though the person who says such a thing is from a science that's always invited, almost to the point where you think they're only asked out of courtesy, instead of actual interest.” 

She snickered, as she turned the rock over in her hands, the filtered sunlight making the stone sparkle. “Or if they just wrote a book, and they have to have an invite.” 

“Yeah.” There was a rustle of paper and Rey watched him unwrap a picture frame, “not going to have to go to any of those for a while.” He set the frame down, “what do you want to do Rey?”

“Huh?” She sat up straighter, putting the rock back and picking up the fourth, a reddish-brown one touched with white. “What do you mean?”

“Do you want to find a job? You want to take some correspondence classes and get a degree of some kind beforehand?” Ben cleared his throat, “what did you want to do when you were little?” He held up his hand before she could issue a retort. “If you could do anything in the world, what would you do?”

She shrugged, replacing the unidentified stone with the others. “I...” she folded her arms, resting them on the desk. “I never really thought about doing anything big. it's not like I've had tons of opportunity, and even if I did, there's the fact I'm an omega female. As far as some people in this world are concerned, I shouldn't even go out in public.” She closed her eyes, breathing slowly. “If I managed to actually get a work visa, by the time I did, the jobs will be taken or won't exist.” 

“Point.” His hand came down to rest on the top of her head, stroking her hair gently. “You think on it a couple of days.”

“Okay.” She smiled, letting her shoulders relax. “I'm not going to distract you if I sit right here for a few more minutes, is it?”

“Given how tired I got watching you clean today, you go right ahead.” The back of his fingers brushed against her ear before withdrawing. “Sky's clear and the laundry will take a while to dry. Besides, I should bring it in, since you're the one who took it out.”

*

Rose adjusted her hold on the casserole dish, giving a sideways look at Finn. “If their fridge is anything like ours, they can only put one of these in the freezer.” She blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. “Do you know which one is the better option for that?”

“The one you're carrying.” He grinned, “rice is far more forgiving than potatoes, and I don't care what the cookbooks say, Spam is not good for you.” 

“It tastes awful.” She shook her head as they came around the bend in the trail. She knew the way from their house to the one where Ben and Rey lived by heart. The mile distance never felt long when she walked it, regardless of the heat. Though her opinion might change once winter arrived. “I don't even like it fried.” 

“You like fried bologna,” he mused, “although the container it comes in is partially transparent, so it's not as scary as meat coming out of a can.” He shook his head, “any tourists cuss at you again today?”

She chuckled, “no, thank god. The park's currently crawling with betas, and I guess a short alpha female brings back to mind scary grandmothers or something.” 

“You're almost as scary as my gran,” he caught her eye, “and she only outranks you in that regard because she's my gran, and my father would never let me hear the end of it if I dethroned Nana.” 

“I wouldn't dream of it, Nana's a lovely woman. Makes me wish I still had a gran.” She caught his eye, “although I guess she's sort of my gran. I've never met an alpha who insists on feeding people as much as she does.” 

“Forced gender roles.” He countered, “and things haven't changed much in the past century. It's nothing short of a miracle no one questions why you're the one who works and I'm the one who stays at home. Well, I stay home most of the time.” 

“You spend twelve hours a week in the gift shop over at the Old Faithful lodge in the summer and you help take care of the horses during the off-season. This is basically your time off of the year, and once the tourist season dies down, you've got plenty of work to do.” She sighed, “you think Rey might want to help with the horses this winter?”

“I don't know. She did mention she needs something to do – she said she's not used to idleness.” he shrugged, “though she says she needs to get a work visa, or a green card if she's going to find respectable employment.” He kicked a rock down the path. “Her last job entailed maintaining electronic equipment and the van for some traveling theater group she was with.” 

Rose frowned, “she tell you why she left?”

“Heavy drug use by everyone in the group except her.” Finn sighed, “she didn't offer a lot of details, only that she hitched a ride west with Ben in Ohio a week ago. Something tells me I was lucky to get so much information out of her.” 

“She's English. It's in her nature to act reserved.” She sighed, “at least, with people they just met. I'm willing to bet good money if she's still here in a month, the two of you won't stop talking long enough for anyone else to get a word in edgewise.” 

He grinned, “I'd consider it payback for when your sister visits and I understand about every fifth word out of your mouth.” 

They came to the end of the trail, the double A frame house almost perfectly set into the woods around it. Apart from the lurid red Volkswagen bus and the laundry hanging between three trees, one might overlook it at a glance. “Is that only when we're speaking Vietnamese or does it also happen when we speak English?”

“The former. Though considering I only started studying the language last December, I'm not doing too bad.” He shrugged as they came closer to the house, “besides, you've had other things to do.” 

“I've managed to not say anything rude to a tourist in five days. My longest streak yet.” She grinned, “besides, the last asshole deserved it. Betas.” She rolled her eyes. 

The top of a head appeared over the wash line and a moment later, Ben peered around the sheet. “I thought I heard someone. How are you two this afternoon?” 

“Good,” she answered, “we, well – Finn made you and Rey a couple of casseroles. This is apparently a _thing_ Americans do when you get new neighbors.” 

Finn gave her a sideways look, “your family feeds people too, just not in terms of it keeping a long time.” 

“Food is best fresh.” she countered. 

Ben folded his arms, leaning against a tree, “I know all about casseroles, Doctor Tico. My mother keeps five of them in the freezer at all times. Though she has those in the event of a funeral. She also has a black dress for all four seasons.”

“Your mother has a freezer big enough to fit five casseroles plus whatever else she needs?” A voice came from the house, “I'd love to see what the fridge has in it.” Rey looked exactly as Finn had described; tanned over sunburn, brown-haired and skinny. If either her or his grandmother could see her, they'd sit her down at the table at once and keep her plate full. She came over to stand next to Ben, hooking her thumbs into the belt-loops of her shorts. “Hi.” 

“Hi,” Finn replied before she could, “I hope you don't mind us bringing these.” 

“Not at all.” She inclined her head towards the house, “I'll get the door.” She stood on tiptoe to kiss Ben on the chin and headed for the house. 

Rose knew better than to comment; the younger woman had recently finished going through heat. She watched the taller alpha duck his head and return to the laundry line. The kitchen inside, save for the color, mirrored the one in her and Finn's house. Same breakfast nook, same fridge – and the same slightly awkward layout. “Again, sorry about coming over unannounced.” 

“You don't have our phone number, it's all right.” Rey came into the room, giving Finn a grin, “I don't even know the number. Besides, you came over with food. We keep the front door locked so no park visitor comes bursting in demanding to use the loo.” 

Finn set his casserole on the stove and took the one from her and put it down next to the first. “I think the house is far back enough from the road to discourage it.” He indicated the dishes, “you're going to want to freeze the one Rose brought. Rice does better long term than potatoes.” 

She nodded, “I think I can manage. Would either of you care for something to drink? We have lemonade.” she moved over to the fridge. “Though we don't have any ice.”

“I'm fine, thank you.” Rose hadn't spent a significant amount of time around omega females since high school. Her beta sister Paige never had a problem mixing with any classification; one of the few things she remained jealous of, even after finding a mate. “Finn, do you want something?”

“I'm good,” he looked towards the front of the house and back at Rey. “Is there anything in this house you haven't cleaned?”

“The floors,” she folded her arms, resting against the fridge. “Because I know how pointless of a task keeping them that way is.” She glanced in the direction of their shoes, “fortunately, it's not muddy out.” 

“Rain's coming.” Ben's voice cut into the conversation. “There's clouds gathering in the west. Afraid we're all in for a stormy night.” He set the laundry basket on one of the chairs. “Don't forget to check the windows on your car.” 

She rolled her eyes, “anyone ever tell you you're terribly fussy for an alpha?” 

“Anyone ever tell you you're rather short for one?” He countered, and she heard Finn stifle his laugh. 

“If that's the case, am I tall for an omega?” Rey added, looking from her to Ben, “or do am I simply reaping the benefits of eating all my vegetables as a kid?” 

“Don't get jealous you three,” she shot a look at Ben. “Simply because gravity loves me more than the rest of you.” 

Finn's arms wrapped around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “I love you more than gravity does.” 

“Incorrigible.” She flushed as Ben suddenly found something fascinating in the folded clothes and Rey opened the freezer, slipping the rice-casserole inside. “If it's going to storm, I guess we should head back. There's a creek halfway and the whole of it is susceptible to flash flooding.” 

“You two stay safe, and thank you again, for the casseroles.” Rey leaned against the now closed fridge. “Do you need the dishes back any time soon?” 

“No, we have plenty.” Finn chucked, letting her go. “I think they multiply in the cupboard when we're not looking.” 

“My mom has a cabinet that does the same with glasses.” Ben cleared his throat, “and yes, thank you for the food. We're still getting settled.” 

Rose held her tongue about exactly what they'd chosen to do instead; Rey had a bandage over her mating gland. She couldn't remark on the shortness of their courtship – she and Finn had known each other less than six months before they chose one another for a mate. “Maybe this Friday we could all have dinner together – or something.” 

“Something sounds like fun.” Rey smiled. “So does dinner.” She crossed to stand next to Ben, who set a hand on her back. 

“Yeah.” The older man added, grinning, “It's early enough in the week, we can work on the details later.” 

“Sure.” Finn crossed to the door and Rose followed him, “best radio station for local weather is seven-thirteen.”

“Thanks.” Ben called after them as they went outside and back across the yard.

“You okay?” Finn took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. “I can tell when you're tense.” 

She nodded, “alpha thing – since public buildings are neutral by default, going into another alpha's home when you haven't done it in a while, is a little off-putting. I don't have the problem when we visit our families because of the scent. Doctor Solo's is unfamiliar, and so my hackles go off automatically. Give me a few weeks, and I won't have any issues.” 

They headed down the trail. “Would he have the same problem at our house?”

“I don't think so, since he's an alpha male. I'm not exactly the same threat he could expect from another male.” She shook her head. “Sometimes, I really hate this whole alpha-omega biology thing.” 

He snickered, squeezing her hand again. “I know.” He kissed her temple. “But you wouldn't trade it, not for anything.” 

She nudged him with her hip, “sass.” 

“If it wasn't for my sass, Miss Rose, you'd have no humor in your life, except when your sister visits.” He countered. 

“Funny.” She glanced skyward. Sure enough, the clouds were backing up, and she absently wondered how many visitors were neglecting to notice. The park service needed to get with it before they had to spend tomorrow searching for lost campers and hikers. “My turn to make dinner tonight, what do you want?”

“You know me, I'll eat almost anything.” 

*

Despite the shut windows, the house remained cool; Ben leaned back on the couch, only half-listening to the radio as he heard Rey moving around upstairs. He'd put out most of the lights, an old habit from childhood. You never knew which storms would knock out power, and better to turn things off before the electricity died, rather than to try and remember what was on and what wasn't when it did. “You okay up there?”

“I'm fine.” Rey called, and there was a creak as she came down the stairs. “I was turning the covers back. You want me to bring you a shirt?”

“No, I'm good.” He looked over at her. “You're wearing the one that matches my pants anyway.” He smiled, the hem of the pajama shirt almost reached her knees. “And you look better in it than I do.” 

She curled up at his side, resting her head on his collarbone and he wrapped his arms around her. “Flannel is among the best fabrics mankind has ever produced.” 

“No arguments here.” He pressed his lips to her scalp, inhaling her scent. “You're not scared of storms, are you?” 

“Not usually, I know most of the scary parts is plain noise.” She sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest, “though I'm better with weather if I'm inside something secure; a car or tent is another story.” 

He smiled, “makes perfect sense,” he slid is hand down her spine. “At least we're in a part of the country where tornadoes are uncommon. If I hadn't chosen to study geology, I'd have done my second choice of meteorology.” 

The radio crackled once as the music stopped and the announcer came on. “That was Led Zeppelin with 'Immigrant Song'. We're in for a stormy night here in the Yellowstone basin, the rain is expected to last until sunrise tomorrow. Low lying areas are vulnerable to flash flooding, and if you're on the road, be prepared to stop in case of heavy downpour. Do not drive into standing water.” 

“I think the people who would drive into water never pay attention to the warnings.” Rey stretched and shifted into his lap. “This okay?”

He kissed her neck, “of course it is, Kitten.” He gently removed the bandage over her mating glad. “Does this still hurt?” 

“No,” she tilted her head to the side so he could examine it more clearly. “I wanted to keep it covered in case it started bleeding again.” In the solitary lamp light, he could see the scabbed over area; he knew he'd broken the skin, but to see it after the fact, and with a clear head... “I'll have a pretty little set of scars once it's healed up.” 

Thunder echoed above them, and, a heartbeat later, rain started to patter on the roof. 

Ben slid his hand lower, frowning when he reached her rear. “Rey, are you not wearing panties?”

She snickered, “says the man not wearing boxers.” She brushed a kiss against his chin, “and anyway, when, in the past week, have you known me to wear panties to bed?”

“Point.” He sat back, smiling, “with the exception of last night, we've always slept naked. Something I don't think we'll get to do often once winter gets here. Not unless we get a few more blankets and heavy bathrobes to get down to the bathroom and back.” 

“Thick socks or slippers for our feet.” she added, “though I almost think we need those now, considering what the floor feels like at two in the morning.” 

He chuckled, pulling her close. “Is that your way of telling me to stop putting my cold feet on you?”

“Yes, because it woke me up from a deep sleep last time, Mr. Icicle.” She rubbed her cheek against his shoulder, “and don't pretend you didn't know what you were doing.” 

He moved his hand in lazy circles over her back. “If I told you I didn't know how cold my feet were at the time, am I forgiven?” 

“Maybe.” She mumbled, “though how you couldn't know is beyond me.” 

Ben chuckled, “well, it's a long way from my head to my toes, so unless I injure them, I'm usually not keeping track of their temperature.” He reached up and tugged her hair out of its bun.

“I suppose that's fair.” She stretched, moving out of his lap and curling up at his side. “You want to play cards, or something?” 

“Funny.” He sighed, hugging her, “my deck of cards weren't in the things I packed in my van when I left Maryland.” He combed her hair with his fingers, smiling, “though what I was going to do when I got here and had to wait for my things, I have no idea.” He it was true; he'd not thought much of the way of downtime when he packed up – he'd so rarely had it in the past, he usually spent it sleeping or reading.

“Well, even if you had packed them, it wouldn't have mattered until now.” She chuckled, “okay, that sounded bad.” 

“No, it's fine.” He smoothed her hair down, smiling. “and you have a point, we've kept ourselves occupied... and now we're trying to do something else, which is good.” He reached over and flipped the switch on the wall, leaving the two of them in semidarkness as lightning flashed, and the rain turned into a downpour.“Damn.” The noise of the storm sounded louder due to the high ceiling. “Good thing I moved the van.” 

Rey snickered, “you and I both know the car shed exists for no other reason than to keep said car from being buried in snow come winter.” 

“True.” He shrugged, “but there's also no drive to shovel... which will make things interesting in getting out.” 

“We'll manage.” She stood, stretched and walked across the room, turning up the volume on the radio. “Jefferson Airplane – I swear, this station plays that one band more than any other.” She returned to the couch as the familiar strains of “The Ballad of You and Me and Pooneil” made an effort to drown out the storm. 

Ben laughed, “I don't think it's the station, I think it's us in general. Every time I've turned on the radio, regardless of where we were, from Ohio to South Dakota, Jefferson Airplane was always among the first five bands played.” 

“Weird.” She wrinkled her nose, “though I guess I do like most of their songs.” 

“Me too.” He kissed the top of her head, closing his eyes, “you know, I think this is nice. Simply sitting here together.” 

Rey's arms came around his waist and she snuggled closer to him. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”  


He smiled, “so.... tell me about _Doctor Who_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! on Tumblr @blue-toast17 !


End file.
